El sol, la luna y el encendedor
by Luciusdachiller
Summary: Iori X Kyo y Shingo en el medio... XD
1. Chapter 1

Abril comenzaba y todo Japón se vestía de primavera, después del frenético verano, la primavera parecía ser un poco más relajada. Aquí comienza la historia.

Tokio, comercial, fría, y calida al mismo tiempo, sus habitantes parecen bailar al compás del frenesí de una ciudad repleta de oficinas, departamentos de todo tipo y contratantes templos milenarios. Ahí decidió vivir él, ya no era un estudiante de colegio, y su agitado ritmo de vida lo llevó a ese lugar, a él, y a su novia, ahora pareja oficial.

-Bueno días perezoso- Dijo la mujer, aún conservaba sus rasgos de niña.

-Buenos…- Apenas dijo el hombre de cabello marrón, afianzado a la almohada. –Dime que no son las 7:30- Dijo, resignado.

-7:33, debes desayunar.- Dijo ella, - Y buscar trabajo, porque no puedes vivir del aire… y este departamento no se paga solo.- Contestó.

-Siento meterte en esta vida, Yuki, yo solo quería hacer las cosas por mí mismo, no sabía que resultaría todo un fracaso.- Dijo, sentándose en la cama. – Ya ni a la peluquería puedes ir, y tu cabello está mas largo que lo habitual- Dijo, mortificándose.

-Oye! Señor Kusanagi, Ud está muy meloso esta mañana, y el cabello… es bueno cambiar, tu deberías probarlo, cambia esa cara… come algo, y ve a buscar trabajo, te esperaré con la comida, lista y en la cama…- Le dijo, muy insinuante.

-Eso también, si te embarazas será un problema, y ya no hay dinero para comprar preservativos, así que prefiero evitar eso por un tiempo.- Dijo mirando como el sol entraba por la ventana, "Ahora si me mata" Dijo el hombre, cuando cayó en cuentas de lo que había dicho.

-Muy bien, no quieres desayunar, no quieres tener sexo, creo que no me quieres a mí, Kyo Kusanagi!- Dijo la mujer, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo el rostro a un costado.

-Te quiero tonta… ya, basta de tonterías, me voy a desayunar, si consigo trabajo… esperame desnuda…- Dijo, con una sonrisa macabra. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la cocina.

-Trato hecho.- Dijo mas animada la joven, sentándose en la cama donde dormía su amante; lamentablemente su corto presupuesto hizo que compraran dos camas separadas, y usadas era más barato que una matrimonial, para colmo no había suficiente espacio en el departamento como para ponerlas juntas, así que uno dormía en la cocina y otro en el cuarto, solo dormían juntos en las noches de "placer".

Después de desayunar, Kyo salió por las calles de Tokio, clasificados en mano, yendo a buscar trabajo. Para su sorpresa al pasar por un bar no muy lejos de su hogar, se cruzó con si Némesis, aquel pelirrojo dolor de cabeza, que siempre le ponía los pelos de punta. "Ya… ahora tengo que soportar a este idiota de Yagami" Se dijo, mirando despectivamente al hombre, este estaba en el bar, pero no como cliente, sino oficiando de mozo!

"Tiene que controlar su ira, Señor Yagami" Decía burlonamente Iori, recordando lo que un asistente social le dijo, después de que armara un revuelo en la vía pública, hacía ya dos semanas.

Terminó trabajando en el bar, para pagar los destrozos, demasiadas penalizaciones para él, esta vez debió acatar a la autoridad.

El pelirrojo atendía, de mala gana, preguntando entre dientes "Que-se-va-a-servirrrrrr??" Con cara de asesino, a todo esto Kusanagi miraba con deleite la escena; sin dudarlo un segundo, miró si aún tendría algunos billetes en el bolsillo, metió su mano… y si! Tenía unos yenes para un café, "Un café invaluable"… pensaba… "servido por el mismísimo Iori Yagami… a un Kusanagi, placer de dioses"… se dijo.

Caminó apurado hacia el bar, y se sentó en las mesitas que estaban en la vereda. Apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa, esperando a ser atendido, mirando a su alrededor con mucha impaciencia. Entonces llegó él, se paró enfrentado a la mesa, mirándolo desde arriba, y apretando el anotador hasta casi hacerlo trizas.

-Que… se… va a servir, señor?- Dijo, totalmente humillado.

-Un café, por favor.- Dijo Kyo, más que complacido con la situación.

-Claro, tienes dinero para pagarlo? Que yo sepa, vives en la miseria…- Le contestó.

-Aquí tengo suficiente para tu café, niño… además como viva no es tu problema, soy un cliente y hoy… tu me sirves.- Le contestó zamarreando los billetes en la cara de Iori.

-Eres una basura, solo te atiendo porque estoy hasta el cuello de deudas con el gobierno, pero… no me provoques…- Le dijo Iori, apretando sus dientes.

-Ja, no le pregunté sus asuntos, mozo… tráigame el café- Dijo Kyo, mirando hacia otro lado, haciendo que la humillación e impotencia que sentía Iori alcanzaran su punto máximo.

No pudo hacer más nada que pegar media vuelta e ir por el pedido de Kyo. Estaba que sacaba vapor por las orejas y lleno de ira, pero debía resistirlo, solo por esta vez…

Mientras Kyo esperaba afuera, mirando hacia adentro del bar, "No me gusta provocarlo, pero una vez que yo lo fastidie… no me iré al infierno por esto." Dijo, con un halo de culpa en sus palabras.

Después de un rato, el café llegó, Iori lo poso sobre la mesa, "Aquí tien…" no terminó de decir la frase, que al pelirrojo se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, se sentía lleno de rabia e impotente ante la situación.

-Esta bien…ya…- Dijo Kyo, mirando hacia la mesa, -Ahora entiendes que molesto que es… que te estén humillando y provocando?... ne? Iori?- Dijo, mirando a su viejo rival a los ojos. Este lo miraba lleno de furia, de su ojo caía una lagrima, y se podía oír el rechinar de sus dientes.

-No lloro porque me sienta derrotado, es una lagrima de odio, Kusanagi… te odio tanto que me haces… llorar…- Dijo mirando hacia un costado, ocultando su rostro bajo su rojo y lacio mechón.

-Ya, basta, fue divertido, pero… paremos, ven siéntate aquí.- Le dijo Kyo, envuelto en culpa. – No quería humillarte, solo te molestaba.- Dijo, mirando su café.

-bébelo, y lárgate.- Dijo Iori, sentándose junto a él.

Kyo bebió el café, en silencio, mientras su acompañante lo miraba con desprecio y tragaba una y otra vez saliva.

-Te gustó?- Le dijo, Iori, casi irónico.

-Porque, te comportas así?!- Dijo su siempre enemigo, posando con fuerza la taza de café.

-Por que odio a todos los Kusanagi, y te odio a ti, Kyo Kusanagi, eres mi cáncer… mi peste, eres el grano que me sale en el trasero y me fastidia el día, eres imbecil, odioso, pobre y estúpido, eres tan común y corriente que te pierdo en la multitud y solo te encuentro por tu hedor, perdedor, fracasado, hasta debes ser impotente, te odio, me haces mal, si pienso en ti la comida me cae mal, me duele la cabeza…- Decía el pelirrojo, a medida que hablaba se iba levantando de su asiento, acercando el rostro hasta su enemigo.

-Basta!, ya estuvo, eh?!... Tu no eres nada agradable, sabes?! Estoy harto de tu locura, de cada vez que te veo… tener que irme hacia otro lado, porque eres insoportable, siempre me retas a duelo, siempre quieres pelear conmigo, y no te soporto, eres cobarde y … y… un mozo!- Dijo Kyo, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos.

-Tu ni siquiera tienes trabajo, al menos yo lo intento!- Dijo defendiéndose.

-Y a ti que te importa!?- Dijo Kyo, levantándose de su asiento.- Eres tan infantil!!- gritó, haciendo que el dueño del bar se percatara de la discusión, y saliera a ver.

-Basta, si haces que me despidan… te mataré Kusanagi, te lo juro… por todo lo que me queda, que te destrozaré…- Susurró, amenazante.

-Todo está bien, verdad? Señor Yagami?- Digo el dueño del bar, asomándose a ver.

Pero en cuanto los dos hombres atinaron a excusarse con el dueño, nada mas ni nada menos que el viejo disipulo de Kyo se hizo presente con la cara más burlona, señalando a Iori. –Yagami es un mozo! JASJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA!!- Dijo a los gritos, -Eres una moza?! Y mira… bien hecho señor Kusanagi!! – Dijo viendo que Kyo estaba bebiendo una taza de café…

-Shingo, calmate…- Dijo Kyo, moviendo sos manos abiertas, haciéndole señas para que se callara.

-No sea tan modesto, hizo que Yagami le sirviera café! Ud es mi idolo…- Dijo abrazándose a su maestro.

-Dile que se calle…- Dijo Iori, agachando la mirada, conteniendo su furia.

-Oye, dame un café doble, apurate muñeca… - Dijo Shingo, sacando un buen fajo de billetes, zarandeándolos de lado a lado.

-Tu…- Dijo Iori, levantando su puño.

-Señor Yagami, por favor…- El dueño se adelantó, para que Iori no cause problemas.

- Recuerde que su deuda…- Dijo el hombre.

-YA LO SÉ!- Contestó impotente, Iori.

-Basta Shingo, vamonos… -Dijo Kyo, calmando a su alumno.

-No… por que? Somos clientes, venga maestro, le invito otra taza.-Dijo, fanfarrón.

Iori no sabía que hacer, si los atacaba perdería el empleo, y sino… perdería su dignidad, siendo humillado por el discípulo de su enemigo. Miró hacia Kyo. "como puedes… hacerme esto" Pensó, conteniéndose de cometer una locura.

-Enseguida, señor…- Dijo, resignado, caminó hasta dentro del bar, dejando a Kyo y a Shingo solos.

-Eres idiota?! Que te ha pasado?, Te volviste loco? No lo provoques!- Decía Kyo, "Que hipócrita que soy" pensaba, recordándose minutos atrás.

-Señor Kusanagi, esto es lo mejor…. –Decía Shingo, tomando las manos de Kyo.

-Ya suéltame loco, nosotros no somos así! No puedes maltratar a alguien y humillarlo gratuitamente, el no hizo nada.- Dijo, agachando la mirada, sabía que él había hecho lo mismo, se sentía terrible, ese no era su estilo.

-Pero es Yagami! Que no hizo nada!?...- Decía Shingo.

-Esperame…- Dijo, no lo aguantó más, se levantó de su silla, y enfilo para dentro del bar.

Caminó hasta la barra, pero Iori no estaba ahí, el dueño estaba en la caja, miró a Kyo algo serio, para luego hacerle una seña con la mirada, indicándole que Iori estaba en el baño lateral a la barra. Kyo asintió con su cabeza, y entró en el baño.

Ahí estaba, apoyando sus manos en el lavado, con su cabeza entre sus hombros, llorando con los dientes apretados.

-Lo lograste… maldito, me humillaste a tu gusto, a que vienes? EH?!- Dijo, histérico, volteando a ver a Kyo.

-No quise lasti… rayos… es raro, tratarte bien a ti… -dijo, incomodo. – No quise… humillarte, lo sabes, solo que Shingo… es un tonto a veces, ignóralo, yo me encargaré de él, está bien?- Dijo, acercándose a su enemigo.

-Te odio tanto… te odio… por que, me haces esto?! Porque te odio tanto?! Ya no aguanto más! Esta fue tu ultima jugada sucia… me oyes?...- Decía el pelirrojo entre llantos.

- Tranquilizate, no fue para tanto…- Trataba de calmarlo.

-No?! Tu alumno, ese marica idiota, retrasado, me humillo, se rió de mí, y tuve que tratarlo de señor, sabes como me siento?!...- Dijo, señalando la puerta.

-Lo siento Iori… no quise, perdónalo, es un tonto…- Dijo, excusándose.

-No te di permiso para decirme Iori… - Dijo algo sonriente. – Mira me hiciste llorar de rabia.- Mirándose al espejo.

-Y tu… me haces perder la cordura siempre… jjejeje…- Dijo, algo más relajado, Kyo.

-Tu también… me siento algo estúpido en este momento… pero se como sentirme mejor…- Comentó sonriente. –Sabes? Buscan otro mozo, para este bar, si quieres, hablo con el dueño… eh?- le dijo, totalmente sorpresivo.

-En serio?? Necesito trabajar ya!!- Decía, más que feliz.

-Bien, procurare… no matarte…- Iori recuperaba la compostura.- Mira… tengo una idea, para que te resarzas conmigo. – propuso.

Shingo estaba afuera, esperando a su maestro, preguntándose que había ocurrido. "habrá ido al servicio?" Se decía, "Que tal si Yagami lo mato!!" Pensaba, en ese momento, y para su sorpresa, su maestro, era quien traía la bandeja, con el café.

-Aquí tiene.- Dijo, sin expresión alguna, tomó el dinero de la mesa y se metió en el bar… mientras que su discípulo estaba petrificado afuera sin entender ni por un momento lo que había ocurrido.

-oye… mira que cara puso…- Dijo el pelirrojo.

-A mano?- Preguntó, apoyado sobre la barra.

-A mano.- Confirmó, estrechando la mano de su más odiado enemigo…


	2. Chapter 2

**Join in...**

"Adiós!!" Dijo el muchacho de cabellos castaños, bajando a toda prisa la escalera de su departamento. Un nuevo día había comenzado, hacía ya una semana que trabajaba en aquel bar, su relación con su compañero de trabajo y eterno rival era fría y distante, pero se toleraban, ahora en la misma situación los dos, y lejos de despreciarse como antes, mantenían una curiosa convivencia laboral.

Al llegar, Iori daba vuelta las sillas, subidas en las mesas, las bajaba, y daba apertura al local. –Bueno días.- Decía el morocho, mirando e reojo a Iori.

-Buenas, peinado nuevo?- Dijo burlón, notando que su compañero había llegado despeinado.

-Eh?... miró su reflejo en la vidriera y se percató se su peinado. –Rayos! No me peiné!!- Dijo agarrándose la cabeza. –Tienes un peine?- preguntó.

-Toma, pero lávalo, no quiero tus cabellos piojosos…- Dijo, lanzándole un pequeño peine negro.

-Ya… siempre igual. – Comentó, atrapando el peine en pleno vuelo.

-Ya… callate, y preparate, en cinco minutos abriremos, hoy el dueño no viene, así que te quedarás hasta ultima hora conmigo…- Dijo, entrando junto a su compañero al bar.

-Contigo, solos? No querrás propasarte, no? – Dijo, mofándose.

-No, no te tocaría ni con una vara de cien metros…- le seguía la broma.

-Bla bla… deja que llame a casa, y avise- concluyó tomando el teléfono detrás de la barra.

Iori le hizo señas con la mano, para que se despache tranquilo, y enfiló hacia la puerta, esperando clientes. El fresco primaveral de la mañana recorría el rostro del pelirrojo, moviendo suavemente su cabellera, miraba hacia todos lados, esperando a que alguien llegara… nadie… el bar estuvo vacío casi todo el día.

Los hombres aprovecharon para hacer cuentas y acomodar mejor las cosas. Cada uno separado del otro.

Al llegar la tarde, algunos clientes estaban adentro, Kyo los despachaba, mientras que Iori se encargaba de la caja. Miraba como iba y veía su compañero, lo miraba agazapado detrás de la maquina registradora, miraba sus movimientos, como se manejaba con la gente, cada una de sus palabras, cuando se volvía hacia él, Iori tomaba una actitud distante, casi lo ignoraba, pero, en cuanto Kyo volteaba… él volvía a observarlo… ese juego duró toda la jornada laboral, hasta que el último cliente se retiró.

Ya era tarde, las 12.45… hora de cerrar, Kyo entró las mesas, en silencio, Iori terminaba las cuentas de la caja, para cuando su compañero entró con la ultima mesa, Iori tenía todo resuelto, listo para cerrar.

-Bien, la ultima.- Dijo, posando la mesa en el suelo. – Te ayudo?- preguntó, sabiendo que todo estaba resuelto.

-No, pero… hay que encargarse de la cocina, ven… vamos…- Dijo, señalando la puerta detrás de la caja.

Los dos entraron en la cocina, Kyo iba delante de Iori, preguntándose que era lo que había que arreglar? Si el cocinero se encargaba de todo?, y este se había retirado ya. Pero en cuanto quiso reaccionar, el pelirrojo lo tomó por sorpresa, agarrándolo por debajo de sus brazos, y subiéndolo de un empujón a la mesa.

-Que haces!! Dijo Kyo, mirando horrorizado a Iori.

-Nada… - Dijo él, trepándose sobre su compañero.

-No! Oye! No me gustan los hombres, para!!- Dijo, en cuanto intentó separarlo, empujándolo con las manos, Iori lo tomó por las muñecas.

-No pelees… no quiero pelear… ya me cansé, de ese jueguito, tu sabes que te observo siempre… lo haces a propósito!!- Decía el pelirrojo, empujándolo para que se quedara acostado.

-No! Que? Yo no te estoy provocando, no me gustas, entiendes!!- Decía, muy mentiroso… ya que Kyo era consiente de todo, el bar estaba plagado de espejos, y siempre encontraba la mirada de Iori en ellos.

-Mentiroso, deja que te bese, y te derretirás…- Le dijo, acercando su boca a la de Kyo.

-No!...- Dijo, pero no pudo esquivarlo, a penas los labios de su compañero rozaron los suyos, Kyo se aflojó, abriendo su boca para recibirlo.

Luego de un largo beso, Iori volvió a mirarlo. –Y bien?- Dijo, convencido de que estaba en lo cierto.

-Tengo… novia…- Dijo, sonrojado.

-Si… quieres dejarme en lugar de amante? Esta bien… pero la dejarás… por mí.- Dijo, con seguridad, soltando las manos de su eterno rival, y volviendo a besarlo, esta vez con mas fuerza. –Tienes alguna enfermedad?- Preguntó, haciendo obvio lo que ocurriría después.

-Iori… nunca estuve con otro hombre…- Dijo, casi dándole luz verde. –No tengo nada malo… pero...- Decía, apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa.-Yuki…- Dijo, dudando.

-No la nombres… no seas tímido, ven y tócame tu también…- Pidió, acariciando el vientre de su compañero, levantando su blanca remera mientras lo hacía. Sentía como ese hombre de cabello castaño se estremecía al sentir su mano. – Te gusta?- Dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Tu que crees?... como… supiste que yo…- Preguntaba, posando sus manos sobre el pecho de Iori.

-No sé, me pareció… al principio, cuando cruzábamos miradas… pensé que era coincidencia, luego pude ver… que te exhibías a propósito… ya no era coincidencia…- Dijo él, desabotonándose la camisa. – Bien… no tengas miedo, y relajate para mí… yo te voy a guiar, si?- Dijo, mucho mas amable que de costumbre.

Kyo solo asintió con su cabeza, dejando que su, ahora amante, se encargara de todo.

Y así lo hizo, sin pudor alguno, desvistió por completo a su compañero, guiándolo con sus manos, para que bajara de la mesa.

-Estoy desnudo y tu aun tienes ropa…- Decía cubriendo su sexo, tímidamente.

-No seas llorón… ven… date vuelta… por hoy lo haremos así, por que… es más fácil, ya que es la primera vez…- Explicaba, colocando a Kyo de espaldas a él, apoyado con sus manos sobre la mesa.

De inmediato, Iori sacó su sexo, para rozarlo por la piel de su amante, este, sentía que estallaría en cualquier momento, su pulso estaba muy agitado, y la adrenalina que invadía su cuerpo lo estaba mareando.

-Iori… no… espera…- Dijo, temeroso, pero, fue interrumpido por el dolor, un dolor inexplicable e inaguantable, apretó sus puños y sus dientes, cerró con fuerza sus ojos, y gimió profundamente, para luego volver a relajarse y dejar que todo pasara.

-Deja que te ayude… sino… yo solo voy a disfrutar de esto…- Le dijo al oído, el pelirrojo, tomando el sexo de su amante y estimulándolo para que ambos disfrutaran.

El, implacable, embestía con fuerza, no dudaba un segundo, su amante, por el contrario, gemía y jadeaba, babeaba, se sentía decadente… ultrajado, así como excitado, siendo penetrado y estimulado al mismo tiempo, un placer que jamás había soñado.

Su relación con su pareja era buena, pero en materia de alcoba, la cosa no era tan intensa como lo que le ofrecía Iori.

-Iori… dejame terminar, por favor… quiero terminar… ahora… no puedo controlarlo contigo ahí…- Decía entre jadeos.

-Bien…- Dijo el pelirrojo, saliéndose.

Tomó a Kyo de las hombros para ponerlo erguido y lo volteo, para estar cara a cara

- Vamos… a terminar juntos, a mi me falta poquito…- Dijo, con una voz muy relajada. Tomó el sexo de su amante y también el suyo, con la misma mano, estimulándose mutuamente, hasta concluir el acto.

Los hombres, gozaron hasta el último segundo, solos en la cocina de ese bar, sin testigos… pensaron, pero… el descuido de Kyo de dejar la puerta mal cerrada, dio lugar para que se colara… el testigo menos indicado, su alumno.

Este, miraba horrorizado… como su maestro se había entregado a su enemigo.

Ignorando la presencia de su discípulo, Kyo, totalmente desinhibido se hundía en un beso, profundo con su nuevo amante.

-Estuvo increíble, nunca creí que gozaría tanto…- Dijo, abrazándose al cuello de Iori.

-Si… tu eres fenomenal… mi amor?- Dijo, buscando la aprobación del termino.

-Si… eso me gusta… ya es tarde…- Decía.

-Bien, mañana nos vemos, jejeje…- Iori no se soltaba de la cintura a su amante, estaba más que conforme, y este, estaba perdido en los ojos de su rival… mientras que su discípulo abandonaba el lugar a toda prisa, indignado y horrorizado.

"Eres un farsante, Kyo Kusanagi!!" pensó, bastante molesto. Corriendo por las calles de la desolada Tokio, lleno de rabia…. Y celos.

_comentarios: Ok... ya se pudrió todo, y pido disculpas por las escenillas subiditas de tono, que ya me he mal acustumbrado a poner._

_LUCIUS._


	3. Chapter 3

**No tan tonto**

-Déjame en paz!!- Concluyó el chico, colgando el tubo de teléfono. Para quedarse en silencio, sentado al borde de su cama, en su pequeño cuarto.

Shingo… acababa de concluir una tamaña discusión, no hacía más de diez minutos que había recibido el llamado de Kyo. Este, al ver que no iba al bar a visitarlo, hacía casi un mes, estaba preocupado y llamó para ver si todo estaba en orden.

Sin embargo, Shingo, lejos de sentir agrado por la llamada de Kyo, lo trató como a la peor de las basuras, solo largando insultos e incoherencias, para concluir la llamada de una forma violenta.

"Que te crees?"… decía, "me llamas… ahora…?" Pensaba. "Como… pudiste regalarte con ese…. Imbecil!" Seguía renegando. Solo en su cuarto, se recostó sobre la cama y se tapó la cara con la almohada.

Por otro lado en el bar, las cosas marchaban a la perfección, la nueva y oculta relación entre ambos, hacía que todo fuera más ameno. Chistes internos e insinuaciones se escapaban de vez en cuando, mientras el dueño miraba atónito, el comportamiento de ambos.

Los hombres iban y venían, echándose miradas cómplices, y rozándose a propósito.

-Ya para sonso... – Decía el castaño, sonriendo.

-Tu… tu me provocas… - Contestaba el pelirrojo, detrás de la barra, recibiendo el pedido de un cliente. –Mejor lleva estos cafés a aquella mesa- Señalando la mesa del fondo, - Y luego ve a lavarte las manos…- Dijo.

-Pero… si mis manos están…- Respondió… mirándose las manos, para luego caer en cuenta del comentario, y mirar a Iori, con una mirada aprobatoria. –Si señor… en 3 minutos… me lavo las manos…- Dijo, tomando la bandeja con los cafés y caminando hasta la mesa.

El dueño parecía no molestarle la actitud de los jóvenes, prefería ignorar lo que pasaba, a pensar lo que había por cada descanso que se tomaban, "juntos".

Tres minutos más tarde, los besos abundaban en el baño de empleados.

-Iori! No sigas, me estoy excitando… como quieres que disimule esto?!- Decía, señalando se la entrepierna.

-Jajaja, tonto… como me gustas, Kusanagi… me vuelves loco, vamos… hagámoslo aquí… ahora..- Decía el pelirrojo, arrinconando a su amante contra la pared.

-No! Quítate, hay que seguir, después… media tarde… hay poca gente… - Sugirió, corriendo a su compañero, para que lo dejara pasar.

-A la tarde, no te salva nadie…- Dijo, saliendo detrás de Kyo, hacia el bar.

-Que rayos les pasa a Uds. dos?- Decía el dueño, muy conciente de la situación. – No se laven tanto las manos… - Dijo, muy sujetivo.

-Si señor… pero Kusanagi… tiene las manitos sucias…- Dijo Iori entre risas, volviendo hasta de la barra. Mientras que Kyo rojo como un tomate, tomaba la bandeja de la barra para caminar hasta una mesa, a disimular el momento.

La media tarde llegó para los impacientes amantes, que buscaban el momento más tranquilo del bar, para escabullirse al baño y hacer de las suyas, pero… no pudieron ni siquiera imaginarlo, ya que, a penas se fue el ultimo cliente de la mañana, los dos viejos compañeros de equipo de Kyo, invitados por Shingo, entraron al lugar.

Se sentaron en una mesa de cuatro, esperando ser atendidos.

-Que te traes entre manos, niño?- Dijo el rubio.

-Miren… solo quiero alentar a Kyo en su trabajo.- Decía Shingo, algo malicioso.

-No crees que lo estamos incomodando?- preguntó el más morrudo de los tres.

-Goro, dejalo… no ves que sin Kyo se muere…- Se burlaba el rubio.

-Hola, perdedores…- Dijo Iori, sorprendiendo a los tres.

-Tu, aquí? De mozo!!- Horrorizado, el lungo y rubio compañero de Shingo se puso de pie, ante semejante sorpresa.

-Ya, princesita, haz tu pedido…- "Que me arruinaste el polvo" Pensó.

-Bue… bueno… que… tomamos…- preguntó el mayor de los tres.

-Benimaru, tu decides.- Shingo se desligaba.

-Bien… eh… pediría un wisky por el momento, pero es muy temprano… que tal unos tes… con masas?- Decía, mientras una gota de sudor recorría su frente.

-Bien…- Dijo Iori, regresando a la barra. – Tus amiguitos…- Dijo, mirando a Kyo.

-Que hacen aquí, yo quería porquerías…- Dijo, desalentado.

-Y que crees que quería yo!?... Sírveles tu… mi amor…- Concluyó por lo bajo.

Así fue, Kyo fue quien preparó y sirvió el té a todos, casi en silencio, mientras los tres se miraban, casi sin poder creerlo.

-Yagami… trabaja contigo?- Benimaru, en voz baja.

-Si…- Dijo, en el mismo tono.

-Como hacen para no matarse?- Decía Goro.

-Es mi sempai, aquí, por favor… no se pasen…- Dijo Kyo… sorprendiendo a todos.

-Creo que voy a pedir ese wisky… Concluyó Benimaru.

-Te acompaño y que sea doble…- Goro se unió.

Mientras que Shingo, lejos de importarle lo que Kyo dijera, miraba a su maestro con la mirada que alguien le dedica a un asesino, con una mirada tajante y fría y acusadora… Iori era muy perspicaz, y notó la actitud de Shingo de inmediato, poniéndose más que molesto.

-Dile a tu discípulo, que deje de mirarte con desprecio, o le doy vuelta la cara de un golpe.- Amenazó, molesto.

-Para… dejalo, sabes? Hoy me trató bastante mal por teléfono, estará molesto porque trabajo contigo…- Dijo, Kyo, apoyando sus manos sobre la barra.

-Si supiera lo que me haces… que rico.- Dijo el pelirrojo, provocando… echó su mirada a Shingo, para luego mirar a Kyo con mucho deseo. – Dile que somos amantes...- Dijo.

-Aún no… además, hoy habare con Yuki, quiero estar contigo, entiendes, vayamos despacio con esto, no quiero arruinarlo.- Comentó el castaño, volviéndose a la mesa con sus amigos.

Los hombres compartieron un té y una charla juntos, claro, Benimaru no podía con su genio, preguntándole todo tipo de detalles a Kyo, sobre su nuevo trabajo y compañero. Por cada detalle que daba, Shingo parecía entrar en cólera aún más, mirando hacia Iori con todo el odio de su alma.

-No sientes que traicionas tu esencia?- Dijo Shingo.

-Porque… lo dices?- Dijo Kyo, sabiendo hacia donde iba la charla.

-Estás aquí, con él... dijiste que es tu sempai, un Yagami?? Tu… sempai?... y… cuchicheas cosas con él…- Dijo, conteniendo su rabia.

-Shingo, hay que… crecer en la vida, no puedes odiarte para siempre con alguien, solo es mi compañero…- Decía, Kyo.

-Bien dicho, esas cosas de pelearse… al fin, solucionaron todo.- Benimaru estaba muy conforme con la nueva actitud.

-Dejalo ya, Shingo…- Decía Goro, apoyando a Kyo.

-También… cocinan?- Shingo, dirigió su armamento directo a aquella noche, haciendo que Kyo se quedara frió ante el comentario. Bastante bien conocía a su discípulo, como para saber las reacciones y formas que tenía.

-Quieres… charlar en privado?- Dijo Kyo, tratando de hacer callar a Shingo.

-No… por que? Porque no lo dices libremente?- Shingo estaba muy a gusto, sintiendo que manejaba la situación.

-Chicos… que pasa?- Benimaru notaba la tensión entre ambos.

-Vamos maestro…como te pajeaba… mientras… entraba por tu trasero, yagami… parece que te hace gritar mucho, no?- Dijo, dejando duros y estáticos a todos en la mesa, Shingo no pudo controlar sus celos, y humilló terriblemente a Kyo, quien en ese momento sentía que el mundo se le venía encima.

-Kyo…- Benimaru, casi sintiendo pena, por el momento que estaba pasando su amigo, apoyó su mano en el hombro de este.

Kyo por su parte, agachó la cabeza, tapando su rostro con su cabello, apretando sus manos, apoyadas sobre sus piernas. –Como… lo sabes…- Atinó a decir, con la voz entre cortada.

-Cerraste mal la puerta… lo vi todo, hace un mes… lo recuerdo…- Dijo, serio y conciso. – Yo entré… te había ido a buscar a tu casa, y tu novia me dijo que… estabas en el bar… cuando entré estaba todo oscuro… pero oí voces… y caminé hasta la cocina, creí que estarías preparándote para irte…- Decía, bastante perturbado.

-Basta Shingo, son… cosas privadas… no nos interesa… Kyo, sabe como manejar su vida. –Goro quiso parar la avalancha que pendía sobre la cabeza de Kyo.

-No! No pienso detenerme… Eres una puta barata! Te dejas… ni quiero decirlo…- Shingo apretaba sus puños, poniéndose de pie, agachó su mirada, y esta se posó en las muñequeras que llevaba… en ellas… se dibujaba el signo del sol, eran aquellas que Kyo mismo le había regalado… se las quitó de inmediato, tirándolas sobre la mesa, para luego retirarse del lugar, sin decir mas nada.

Benimaru por su parte se quedó consolando a su amigo. –Ya… dejalo… mira, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras de tu vida, somos tus amigos…- Decía, calmando las aguas.

-Pero, deberías terminar con tu novia, si lo que quieres es estar con él…- Dijo Goro, siempre correcto.

-Pasa algo?- Iori se acercó se inmediato… al ver las muñequeras sobre la mesa, en silencio apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Kyo. – Si esto… te lastima tanto… terminamos aquí… - dijo.

-No… me abandones ahora…- Kyo volteó a verlo, había estado llorando en silencio todo ese tiempo, desde que Shingo se retiró… se puso de pie con violencia para abrazarse a Iori.

-Bien, entonces… deja de llorar tonto…- Dijo él, contenedor… - Siéntate, atenderé a los clientes, tu descansa, debes estar muy agotado… el dueño está mirando y no entiende nada…- Dijo, para que volviera a la realidad del bar.

Muy de a poco la calma volvió al bar, la gente se retiró de una a una, la noche calló fría sobre Tokio, Benimaru y Goro se quedaron para darle ánimos a Kyo, y este después de una calida despedida de sus amigos y de Iori, se retiró a su hogar, dispuesto a blanquear toda la nueva situación.

Decidido al llegar, subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta con su lave, al entrar dijo: "Tenemos que hablar".

-Llegas tarde, Kyo…- Dijo Shingo, quien lo esperaba sentado en el sillón de la sala, junto a su novia, quien se paró para estamparle un cachetazo sonoro y furioso.

-Yuki….-

_Comentarios: JAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJA TE LA MERECÍAS... por meterle los cuernos!! XD dejen reviews... please_


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Una de cal…**

El preciado día libre había comenzado, era de mañana, y, en el departamento de Iori, un Kusanagi preparaba el desayuno.

Tranquilo en la cocina, el castaño cortaba unas verduras mientras asaba el pescado en una pequeña tostadora y el arroz hervía en una olla.

Algo atontado, y medio dormido, Iori entró en escena, mirando a Kyo preparar la comida, muy tranquilo.

-Bueno días.- Dijo kyo, sin quitar su vista del pescado.

-Pescado, para desayunar?- Dijo algo sorprendido.

-Claro, hay que desayunar como se debe cuando podemos, e incluir todos los grupos alimenticios que podamos, el desayuno es importante…- Respondió muy avispado, Kyo.

-Ah…- El pelirrojo seguía mirando con apatía la situación. – Es que, yo siempre desayuno las rosquillas del bar, o las que venden aquí enfrente… no me preparo desayuno…- Dijo, tomando asiento.

-Muy mal, Iori, tienes que comer sano…- Respondió muy sonriente.

-Que te pasa? Porque estás tan contentito?- Dijo, con algo de fastidio.

-Día libre… tengo que estar de buen humor, hoy podemos estar juntos… todo el día.- Respondió Kyo. –Bueno, esto ya está.- Apagando ambas hornallas.

-Huele bien… lamento que te hayas hecho ilusiones de que estaríamos juntos, pero hoy tenía planes…- Dijo.

-Planes?- Kyo estaba sorprendido. "Nuestro día libre, y en vez de quedarse conmigo tiene planes?!" Pensó, molesto.

-Si, hoy voy a ordenar mi departamento, así que no saldremos a ningún lado…- Dijo.

-Ah! Bueno, puedo ayudarte, no es necesario que salgamos, podemos estar juntos igual…- Respondió, mas calmado, llevando en una bandeja el desayuno a la pequeña mesa.

-Como quieras…- Dijo, bastante apático.

-Iori… anoche… cuando lo hicimos… querías decirme algo, antes, verdad?- Kyo volvía al tema de la convivencia, después de todo, era conciente de lo que Iori le iba a decir, antes de que se perdiera al verlo ducharse.

-Ah, si… Kyo, tu me gustas…- Iori comenzaba. –Pero, no quiero tenerte aquí… no es que no te quiera… pero aun… siento algo raro cuando estoy contigo.- Dijo, mirando a Kyo, quien se sentaba para desayunar.

-Lo sé, le pediré a Benimaru… que me deje quedarme con él.- Dijo, agachando la mirada.

-No.- Contestó.

-No?, pero… no tengo donde quedarme… ah! Acaso pretendes que vuelva con Yuki?! Iori…- Kyo entraba en pánico.

-NO…- Respondió, una vez más bastante parco.

-No? Pero… no tengo dinero para una pensión, Shingo me odia, Goro tiene su familia… eh…- Kyo seguía buscando la respuesta que quería Iori. –No quiero volver a mi casa, quiero liberarme, si me quedo en casa, volveré a ser un niñito otra vez…- Decía.

-NO! Idiota, descerebrado! No entiendes nada… no quiero que te quedes, pero no quiero que te vayas…- Dijo. (Que bien en claro que deja las cosas este muchacho XD)

-Iori!- Kyo se desesperaba ante la confusa respuesta de su amante.

-Te amo Kyo…- Dijo, para confundirlo más.

-Me amas?!- Kyo se quedó estático, mirando al pelirrojo, este, comenzaba a comer el desayuno sin mosquearse por el comentario. – Me amas, enserio… me amas!!- Seguía shockeado.

-Hum! Kyo… esta riquísimo!- Decía Iori, ignorando lo que su comentario había provocado en la mente de Kyo. – Por favor, cocíname mas seguido…- Decía, devorando con ganas la comida.

-Iori! Contéstame!! Me amas, porque quieres que me vaya… y me quede…- Confusa situación, sin dudas.

-Ah… bien, aquí voy…- Dijo el pelirrojo, soltando los palillos y apoyándolos sobre el tazón de arroz. –Te amo, es verdad… anoche, mientras dormías lo pensé… yo te amo, no hay dudas, pero, el que seas un Kusanagi, me da ganas de partirte la cara de un momento a otro… por eso no quiero que estés aquí… pero, si te vas… sentiré que abandoné a la persona que tanto amo, cuando más me necesitaba…- Respondió.

-Iori…- Kyo entraba en calor. –Eres un idiota! Cuando vas a dejar eso de los Yagami-Kusanagi en paz!?- Decía encolerizado.

-Nunca…- Dijo, volviendo a su plato.

-Que quieres que haga entonces, me tienes aquí para no sentirte culpable!?- Inquirió con molestia.

-Ahora que lo dices, si… aunque… ahora que probé tu desayuno, te tengo aquí para que me cocines…- Respondió.

-No puedo creerlo, eres tan infantil!- Kyo perdía la calma.

-Ya tonto, para… mira, quedate aquí… ordenemos la casa… así habrá lugar para poner tus ropas en el placard… y tus cosas en el baño.- Dijo el pelirrojo. –Y come, que se enfría…- Siguió.

-No.- Contestó, poniéndose de pie. –Me voy.- Dijo, serio y decidido.

-Kyo… si cruzas esa puerta… olvidate de mí… porque, me estás rechazando… a mí, a mi casa… y rechazando el esfuerzo que hago por ti, al aceptarte aquí.- Dijo, con una mirada tajante y fría.

-No quiero que fuerces algo que te molesta… no quiero que te sientas culpable… y no quiero… que me quieras de esta manera!- Dijo Kyo.

-Y yo no quiero que te vayas…- Respondió, poniéndose de pie.-Es mi forma de quererte…- Dijo Iori.

-Esta es mi forma de quererte, Iori…- Dijo Kyo, caminando hasta la puerta en busca de su valija.

Iori miraba como Kyo agarraba sus cosas para irse, la forma de quererlo… "Esa" era la forma de querer a Iori que Kyo tenía, sacrificarse… sacrificarse, eh ir a vivir a otro lado, para no molestar a su amante, para no perturbarlo, no quería estar ahí por culpa.

-Detente Kyo.- Iori caminó hasta el castaño, tomando la mano que sostenía la valija.

–No lo hagas… por favor, quedate…- Dijo, escondiendo la mirada detrás de su mechón.

-Porque?- Con el mismo rostro que su amante, Kyo también ocultaba su mirada detrás de su cabello.

-No me siento culpable si te vas… me siento…. Solo…- Dijo, apretando la mano de Kyo.

-Entonces, no vuelvas a decir que te sientes culpable de dejarme en la calle…. Porque… yo también te amo, Iori…- Kyo soltó la valija, para sentir los brazos de Iori alrededor de su cintura.

-Ordenemos nuestra casa… amor…- Iori mucho más relajado, apretó a Kyo contra sí, este, apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Iori, sonriendo, apretando sus manos, un pequeño beso… y la paz volvió rápido al departamento.

Pero, lejos de esa paz, Yuki despertaba en su departamento.

Tapada por las sabanas, sus ojos se abrieron, a media mañana, miró al despertador de la mesita de luz, eran las 10, una bandeja se interpuso entre el radio reloj, y su mirada.

-Bueno días, Yuki. –Dijo el muchacho, apoyando la bandeja con el desayuno para la chica.

-Ha!- Rápidamente se sentó en la cama, tapando su desnudo cuerpo con las sabanas, mirando al muchacho, este, estaba apenas con su ropa interior puesta. –Por favor, vístete…- Dijo, corriendo su mirada.

-Eh?, No seas tan tímida… - Dijo él, sentándose al borde de la cama.

-Shingo… esto fue un error…- Decía, lamentándose.

-Lo sé… pero lo hecho, hecho está… además no hay garantía de que funcione…- Dijo él.

-Y si funciona?- Dijo ella.

-Tranquila… jamás lo sabrá… Yuki… de todas formas, Benimaru aconsejó que lo intentáramos varias veces…- Respondió.

-Que gana él con esto?- Preguntó, posando la bandeja en su regazo.

-No lo sabes?... Benimaru… está loco por Iori…- Shingo miraba el sol que entraba por la ventana. – El tendrá sus artimañas para sacar provecho de esto… como tú…- Dijo el chico.

-No te molesta…?- Preguntó ella.

-No… no me importa, se que lo que hago está muy mal, pero… haré lo que sea por salvar al maestro kusanagi de los brazos de un Yagami… Iori, tarde o temprano enloquecerá… y atacará a Kyo, no puedo permitir… que lo lastime, porque… Kyo…- Mirando al suelo, apretando los dientes. "Porque amo a Kyo, más que tú… y que iori juntos…" Pensó. –Porque… Kyo es mi maestro…- Respondió, volteando a ver a Yuki.

-Eres muy leal a tu amistad… me siento una basura… pero… te prometo…- Dijo, apoyando una mano sobre su vientre. –Que lo llamaré Shingo… como… su padre…-

_COMENTARIO__S:_

……………………… _Que rayos fue eso!? Me he vuelto loco de remate!! Esto es una novela de la tele!! AGH!_

_Bueno eh decidido actualizar esta cosa solo porque recibí un review… si así es, lo haré así esta vez, mi fic anterior lo terminé mal y apurado porque nadie me ponía nada… y este no llevará su desdichada suerte. _

_Solo actualizaré cuando vea algún comentario, de lo contrario, ustedes se lo pierden…_

_Reconozco que en la historia anterior… bueno los personajes no eran ni los más queridos, y la pareja era bastante rara… así que, este fic, lo hice… porque me salió así, ni pregunten porque, solo me salió hacerlo…_

_Este capitulo si que es corto!! (Rayos, más imaginación Lucius, dejá de babearte con las imágenes de Goenitz que tienes en el escritorio!__ XD)_

_Los dejo por esta vez…_

_Dejen reviews, o no subiré más nada, y que el hijo se lo quede Goro… y ruede junto al de él (¿?)_

_LUCIUS._

_Escucho… The rage beat… (see!! Gravitation Rules!!)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Preparando la trinchera**

Después de una semana de convivencia, Kyo y Iori parecían llevarse mejor, las cosas en el bar también estaban tranquilas, excepto por una cosa: Las asiduas visitas de Benimaru

Todos los santos días el rubio de cabello erizado se sentaba a la barra del bar, a esperar a que Iori lo atienda, tratando de sacarle una palabra más que, "Que quieres? Y "Porqué no te largas", pero bueno, Iori nunca fue alguien fácil de tratar.

Así que ese día, que no era la excepción, Benimaru entró a media mañana al bar, ocupando su lugar que ya parecía por derecho, propio del hombre.

Iori sin más nada que hacer, lo atendió.

-Que quieres?- Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Un café, Iori…- Decía el rubio, muy insinuante. –Y Kyo?- Preguntó, viendo que su antiguo amigo no estaba ahí.

-Hoy llega más tarde…- Dijo el pelirrojo, bastante parco.

-Ah, estamos tu y yo…- Seguía el rubio.

-Y toda la clientela…. Y el dueño…- Dijo Iori. –Ya sale tu café.- Comentó, para voltear a la maquina de expresos y preparar el café de Benimaru.

-Iori…- Dijo el rubio.

-Que?- Sin voltear a verlo.

-Como andan las cosas entre tú y Kyo?- Preguntó, sin ninguna inhibición.

-Siempre preguntas lo mismo, como si quisieras que algo pasara…. Bien.- Respondió.

-Es curiosidad, Kyo es mi amigo, y tú estás en su vida ahora…- Dijo él.

-Quieres saber si lo maltrato o algo?- Preguntó casi atajándose.

-No, no creo que seas así, con alguien… te veo muy dulce, en pareja.- El rubio se relamía.

-Me imaginas en pareja?- Preguntó, acercando el posillo con el café recién hecho.

-Ajá… es raro imaginarte… no?- Dijo el hombre.

-Raro, raro eres tú, vienes aquí todos los días, siempre a la barra, como si quisieras que yo te atendiera, preguntas por mi relación, y a Kyo casi ni lo tratas…- Muy perspicaz el joven Yagami.

-Ah… y que crees que pasa?- No le importaba quedar en evidencia.

-Creo que eres un tonto, y poco amigo, si es lo que pienso…- Respondió, para voltear hacia la registradora. –Págame.- Dijo seco.

-Uf! Aún no terminé mi café…- Respondió Benimaru.

Iori siguió con sus quehaceres, ignorando a su visitante, se dispuso a secar las copas y colocarlas en la vitrina, detrás del mostrador, como si Benimaru no existiera, solo volteaba si algún otro cliente se presentaba.

Por su parte el rubio convirtió a su café en refresco, tardó tanto en beberlo, que se enfrió por completo. –Iori, me sirves más?- Dijo, levantando su taza.

-Tienes la mitad, ahí.- Contestó posando su mirada en la taza.

-Se enfrió.- Dijo, muy burlón.

-Buenas…- Kyo hacía su entrada, bolso a cuestas, pasó por detrás de Benimaru, para luego ubicarse detrás del mostrador - Tu aquí otra vez?- Decía el castaño, dejando su bolso, sobre su silla. –Muchos clientes?- Preguntó a Iori.

-No, hoy estamos tranquilos, excepto por tu amiga- Dijo, molesto.

-Benimaru, que te trae por aquí?- Kyo sonriendo ante la presencia de su amigo.

-Me he hecho adicto al café de Iori, ya no puedo dejar de beberlo, una probadita… y quieres mucho más…- Dijo, con sus ojos pecaminosos posados en el pelirrojo.

-Veo… - Kyo prefirió ignorar el comentario, Benimaru siempre se comportaba de esa forma con todo el mundo, y él no quería pensar mal de su amigo.

El rubio siguió mirando a su café, Kyo estaba listo para trabajar, y Iori, listo para hacer que Benimaru se vaya.

-Si ya terminaste… puedes irte, no?- Decía el hombre.

-Te pedí otra taza…- Contestó.

-Bien, ya sale…- Volviendo a voltear para prepararla.

-Sabes… Iori?- Dijo el rubio, rozando el borde de la taza con su largo dedo índice.

–Ayer pasé por lo de Yuki….- Dijo, muy tranquilo.

-Y?- Poco le importaba la ex de Kyo.

-La vi algo perturbada…- Comentó.

-A mi no me interesa…- Dijo Iori.

-Oh, claro… pero, a veces creo que una persona por amor, es capaz de cometer locuras… temo por su salud…- Dijo, mirando a Iori directo a los ojos.

-Díselo a Kyo, aunque, no creo que le importe, y si vienes aquí de parte de ella, ya te puedes ir…- Dijo, molesto y con cara de pocos amigos.

-No es eso, solo es un comentario, y… que ya no estén saliendo, no quiere decir que ya no le importe, cuando todo el rencor de Yuki pase, seguro volverán a ser amigos.- Muy bien manejaba la situación, el hombre.

-Que tanto charlan?- Kyo, acercándose a la barra, con el anotador en mano. –Tres cafés, y dos porciones de torta de queso.- Dijo a Iori.

-Sale…- Iori volteó para acercarse a la cocina y ordenar el pedido. –Beeeh!! Gordo… dos de queso…- Dijo, asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

-Iori, el dueño dijo que no seas tan grosero con el cocinero…- Kyo se quejaba.

-Kyo, porque… no llamas a Yuki?- Benimaru volvía sobre el tema.

-Llamarla?- Kyo no entendía.

-Teme que tu ex cometa una locura…- Dijo Iori, poniendo al corriente a su amante.

-Yuki es una chica muy sana, de seguro que estará bien, además, no creo que quiera halarme…- Kyo volvía su mirada a la mesa, sentía mucha culpa por la forma en que rompieron.

"Sana?... si sabe lo que está haciendo… jejeje" pensaba con malicia, Benimaru. – Ahora que lo dices es cierto, pero… creo que una llamada para no perder la amistad… después de todo, Uds. Estuvieron mucho tiempo de novios…- Concluyó.

-Tal vez, más adelante, ahora no sé si deba…- Dijo. – Bueno, tengo que seguir…- Volviendo hacia las mesas.

-Yagamiii… ya no hay limones, niño bobo, te dije que hicieras el pedido hace dos días…- El cocinero bufaba, asomando su cabeza tras la puerta.

-Que remedio, voy por algunos…- Dijo Iori.

-Yo también, ya me voy…- Benimaru, poniéndose de pie. Sacó el dinero de los cafés y lo puso sobre la barra. –Saluda a Kyo de mi parte…- Dijo Benimaru, retirándose antes de que Iori lo haga.

--

Caminando por la calle, con dos bolsas de plástico cargadas de limones, Iori iba insultando por dentro al cocinero. "Pero, yo solo tengo que atender el bar, que se consigan un chico de los mandados…" Rezongaba.

Caminaba por la avenida principal, solo le faltaban dos cuadras para llegar al bar, en cuanto, divisó a Benimaru, en la vereda de enfrente, saliendo de una farmacia. El rubio miró hacia ambos lados, como si relojeara que nadie lo siguiera, luego emprendió su camino, en dirección hacia el viejo apartamento de Kyo.

"Que raro…" Dijo el pelirrojo "Bah, seguro compró esmalte para sus uñitas de gata…. Jajaja" Pensó burlón, siguiendo su camino.

Benimaru por su parte iba bastante apurado, rumbo al departamento donde Yuki se encontraba. Al llegar, no hubo necesidad que llamara a la puerta, puesto que él, tenía el juego de llaves que antes usaba Kyo.

Entró, y se dirigió a la cocina, como si fuese su casa. –Llegué!- Se anunció

-Lo trajiste?- Yuki salía de la antigua habitación de Kyo.

-Claro, tu ve al baño yo te lo preparo… - Dijo el hombre.

-Que suerte que estás tú, ni Shingo ni yo tenemos experiencia en esto…- Dijo la chica.

-No te preocupes… Yuki, para eso estoy yo, ahora ve al baño y te lo llevo, te daré las últimas instrucciones ahí.- Ofreció, muy amable.

-Ya lo trajo?!- Shingo salió de la misma habitación de donde salió Yuki.

-Si, bobo… quedate aquí, ella irá al baño, ahora se lo llevaré.- Dijo el rubio.

Yuki, algo asustada y nerviosa, se retiró al baño, dejando solos a Shingo y a Benimaru.

-Vas a hacerlo, verdad?- Dijo Shingo, serio como pocas veces se lo vio.

-Claro, estoy de tu lado… cuando… Yuki se ofreció para esto… supe lo tonta que es esa niña… no le conviene a Kyo… tú y yo Shingo… vamos a triunfar en esto…- Dijo el rubio, mirando con mucha decisión a su amigo.

-Ya me estaba hartando de "Tirármela", no tiene atractivo alguno… se lo merece…- Shingo, malicioso, tanto como Benimaru.

-Aquí vamos…- Abriendo la bolsa, dentro de esta, había una caja de cartón de color rosado, con letras impresas en violeta, era un test de embarazo, pero, Benimaru también sacó algo de su bolsillo, una especie de frasquillo de vidrio, con un tapón de madera en el.

Los hombres se miraron, se sonrieron, y comenzaron con su "operación"…

_COMENTARIOS: EEEeeuuueeehh! Un review! Un review? Me lleva la coña!! ... (Esto ya parece "Lucky channel" XD)_

_Un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, curiosa, que tiene menos amor…. ¬¬… en fin… XD_

_Grax a las personitas que me dejaron un review pa que siga XD, ahora verán lo que es bueno, el fuego de mi mente se ha encendido como una antorcha… y (me falta gritar "Rocketto panchi" XD)… basta de tanta pavada, los veo en el próximo cap… (Si dejan otro review… jejeje)_

_LUCIUS. _

_mensaje subliminal…. Visiten …/el foro de los clubs/ KOF TEAM V.3 y sean tan guays como yo (la peor propaganda de todas, lo sé T-T)_


	6. Chapter 6

_ALTO AHÍ!! Documentos por favor… XD, no, enserio… acá hay mucho cambio de escena, sepan disculpar, me gusta avisar antes de que se pierdan, aunque… de seguro se perderán por ahí XD_

_Enjoy!!_

_LUCIUS._

**I know**

-Corre tonto!!- Gritaba el pelirrojo, cubriéndose con su bolso de la espantosa lluvia que invadió casi por sorpresa a la ciudad.

-Eso intento!!- Respondía, también corriendo, aunque unos metros más atrás, Kyo, cubriéndose con su bolso también.

La carrera era hacia el bar, aparentemente ninguno de los dos tenía un paraguas, y el agua estaba bastante fría como para querer sentirla en el camino al trabajo.

Los dos detuvieron su corrida, justo en la puerta del bar, para desgracia de ambos, este, estaba cerrado, con una pequeña nota que se dejaba ver del lado de adentro de la puerta de vidrio:

Yagami, Kusanagi:

Lo siento, tuve un problema familiar, voy a viajar a Okinawa por una semana, yo los llamaré cuando reabra el ocal.

Discúlpenme.

Taro.

-MALDITA SEA ME LLEVA EL CULO!!- Gritó Iori, lanzando con furia, su bolso al suelo. – Este idiota no pudo llamarnos!!- Seguía enfurecido.

-Calmate… habrá tenido sus razones para no avisarnos, salió de apuro…- Decía Kyo, acercándose a ver la nota. – Hasta escribió tan rápido que firmó con su nombre de pila.- Dijo, señalando la nota.

-Que me importa, me estoy congelando, y mojando gracias a ese viejo podrido, y no es capaz de llamarnos? – Replicaba enojado.

-Bueno, volvamos a casa, desayunemos, hoy nos quedamos dormidos y… salimos de apuro…- Resignado, el joven daba media vuelta, para volver al departamento.

-Beh… está bien…- Dijo él, agarrando su bolso, poniéndolo otra vez sobre su cabeza, y comenzando a correr. – Vamos! No quiero mojarme más!- Dijo, corriendo hacia el departamento.

-Esperame!!- Kyo salio a la carrera, una vez más con el bolso en la cabeza, huyendo de la lluvia.

De la vereda de enfrente, y asomado por la esquina, miraba algo decepcionado, Benimaru. "Uf, sin trabajo y con este día? Se la van a pasar montados uno encima del otro", pensó. "Mejor vuelvo con Yuki" Se dijo, emprendiendo viaje hacia el departamento de la chica.

--

-No debería ir a un medico?- Dijo ella, acostada en la cama, con sus pijamas puestos, a su lado, Shingo, cuidándola celosamente, hasta que Benimaru volviese con "Noticias".

-No, espérate, además ya lo sabemos, resultó un éxito, no sería mejor que tu primera visita al medico la hicieses con él?- Contestó.

-Creo que tienes razón, aún es muy pronto… apenas pasó una semana del "Positivo", para cuando se lo diga, ya podremos hacer una ecografía…- Comentó algo sonrojada.

-Llegué!- Se anunciaba el rubio, cerrando la puerta, y caminando hasta la habitación de Yuki.

-Al fin!... le habrá dicho algo?- Preguntó Yuki.

-Lo siento, pequeña… pero hoy no tienen trabajo, y por una semana… van a estar descansando… así que estamos estancados, un ratito más…- Contestó Benimaru, asomándose por el marco de la puerta.

-No puedo creerlo… una semana más? Quiero ver un medico cuanto antes…- La chica seguía preocupada.

-No te conviene aún, mejor que vayamos… cuando el lo sepa, yo voy a cuidarte, además tenemos a Shingo, será un idiota pero un vaso de agua… al menos puede alcanzarte, no?- Sonrió hacia el muchacho, a quien poca gracia le hizo el comentario.

-Ja-ja… como que estancados? Tenemos que hacerlo cuanto antes…- Shingo perdía la paciencia.

-Si, pero si los llamo o algo, les va a parecer raro… es Yuki la que tiene que decírselos…- Se explicaba. "Además eso nos deja limpios ante la mirada de Kyo y Iori." Se dijo.

-Tenemos que esperar un poco más, Shingo.- Yuki secundó la idea; no porque creyera que Benimaru tuviese razón, sino por que la acobardaba un poco contarle de su "Situación" a Kyo.

-OK… a esperar…- Shingo se terminó resignando.

--

Después de dos días de obligadas vacaciones, los amantes ya no sabían que hacer ni de que hablar, dado que el clima no ayudó en nada, las lluvias no cesaron en ningún momento, obligándolos a quedarse en el departamento, sin mucho que hacer.

-Me abuuurrro….- Iori, acostado en la cama, descalzo, sin pantalones, ni ropa interior, tan solo una camisa lo cubría.

-Tu te aburres? La tele se descompuso… ya ni tele podemos ver…- Kyo se quejaba, sentado al borde de la cama, mirando al pequeño televisor, posado sobre la cómoda.

-Cojamos…- Iori siempre tan romántico (XD)

-No, ya lo hicimos hace un rato… y me duele, dejame en paz… al menos hasta la noche…- Respondió, poco interesado.

-Te pusiste las pijamas a penas terminamos, es como si no quisieras que te vea desnudo, al menos dejame divertirme… puedo mirarte y mimarme solito…- Seguía con la perversión.

-Callate, cerdo… voy a buscar algo de comer…- Algo molesto con la actitud de Iori, Kyo se retiró a la cocina en busca de algo para comer…

Al llegar a la heladera, solo encontró en esta un pan algo verde y en mal estado, unas fetas de jamón seco, y una olla con arroz cocido, pero que largaba un hedor asqueroso. El horno tampoco tenía nada para comer, y la alacena estaba tan vacía como el estomago del joven Kusanagi.

-Iori, no hay nada para comer aquí, y la heladera da miedo!- Dijo, molesto. –Voy por algo de comida, y tu… limpia esa asquerosidad! El arroz se convirtió en tofu, y en minutos más saldrá caminando por la puerta!!- Decía, señalando la heladera.

-OK, ve… cómprame algo para mí… no te enojes…- Contestó desde la habitación, aún acostado sobre la cama, y con pocas ganas de cambiar de posición.

Suspirado profundamente, y con un gran esfuerzo por no seguir la pelea con Iori, Kyo se puso un sobretodo para cubrir sus pijamas y unas zapatillas y así, se retiró en busca de comida.

Cerró la puerta del departamento, dispuesto a bajar por las escaleras, iba maldiciendo a su compañero. "Que rayos, nunca limpia nada, para él su único aporte en mi vida es su maldito pene, ya me estoy hartando que sea un sucio desprolij…" Su queja interna fue interrumpida por un mal paso, sumado al agua de la lluvia, y Kyo terminó rodando cual pelota por las escaleras, para aterrizar de lleno con su cara sobre el frío y húmedo suelo de la vereda.

-IORIIIIIIIIIIII!!- Gritó, tratando de levantarse.-MIERDA YAGAMIII TE ESTOY LLAMANDO!!- Seguía en el suelo, en cuanto intentó ponerse de pie, volvió a caer, su tobillo se había torcido, y el dolor le impedía ponerse de pie.

-Que rayos…- Iori salió a la puerta para ver que ocurría, y sus ojos se toparon con Kyo oficiando de alfombra de calle. (XD) –Rayos Kyo!! Estas bien!!- Bajó apurado por las escaleras para socorrer a su amante.

-Claro que no!... creo que me torcí el tobillo… mierda…- Decía él, tratando de sentarse en el suelo.

-Quedate quieto…- Iori tomó a Kyo en brazos. – Mirate, eres mi novia… como recién casados, te llevo en brazos a nuestro hogar…- Bromeaba, mientras subía por las escaleras.

-Callate, me duele…- Dijo, algo enojado aún, Kyo.

Iori entró a su amante al hogar, lo acostó sobre la cama, y se sentó al borde de esta. –Te sangra la nariz, menudo golpe…- Comentó.

-Mierda, esa puta agua… soy un idiota, mira como quedé…- Se lamentaba.

-Que tristeza… una escalera te dio una paliza… le tengo envidia…- Seguía de broma.

-Callate! Esto es tu culpa! Si compraras algo de comida, no tendría que haber salido…!- Kyo no parecía estar de humor. – Ve por mi bolso, ahí… está el numero de mi medico, voy a llamarlo…- Dijo.

-OK, y no me maltrates, ahora estas indefenso, y… antes de que venga el medico… te voy a violar muchas veces…- Dijo, malicioso, apoyando su mano sobre el vientre de Kyo.

-Genial, encima de herido, violado… quieres hacerme algo más, porque no me comes…?- Respondió, algo molesto.

-Eres de esos… que les… gusta que los lastimen?- Mirando con mucha malicia.

-NO! PERRO! Espera a que me mejore y te….- Seguía rezongando.

-Ah, callate… voy por el número del medico… tonto…- Iori estaba de buen humor, como para arruinarlo con la repentina histeria de Kyo.

--

-Todo en orden, mantenga el pie sobre la almohada, en unos días va a estar como nuevo, no es una torcedura… solo fue el golpe, tal vez se le hinche mucho, pero no se preocupe, tómese los calmantes y póngase el anti-inflamatorio… y listo.- Concluyó el médico.

-Gracias… doctor, lamento llamarlo con este día, pero fue repentino…- Dijo Kyo.

-No es nada, es mi trabajo, pero… dígame como va eso?- El medico se sentaba al borde de la cama, para charlar con Kyo.

-EH? Eso?- Kyo no entendía.

-Oh, si… Yuki me contó todo… aunque son jóvenes me parece perfecto…- Seguía el hombre.

-Yuki, habló con Ud?- Algo aterrado, Kyo no sabía en que pensar. "Este tipo va a pensar que soy un degenerado…" se dijo.

-Vino hace unas semanas al consultorio… en busca de consejos, y una revisión completa… me dijo que estaban… buscando…- Concluyó el medico, dejando a Kyo paralizado.

-BUSCANDO, QUE?!- Con la voz temblorosa, y sospechando la respuesta.

-Quedar, "Embarazados"- Respondió el hombre.

-Eh… bueno… yo… doctor… por favor… puedo pedirle algo?- Dijo Kyo, aún shockeado. – No le diga a Yuki que tuvo esta charla conmigo… ella… no quería… que habláramos de esto, es… algo pudorosa…- Trató de hilar una excusa creíble para semejante petición.

-Claro, hijo… no hay problema, en asuntos personales no me meto…- Bueno, todo resuelto, llámeme si tiene algún problema.- Reverencia de por medio, y el hombre abandonó la habitación, dejando a Kyo totalmente sorprendido.

"Que rayos estás haciendo Yuki? En que estabas pensado….? Hace unas semanas… unas semanas… hace casi dos meses… que ya no estamos juntos…" Pensaba Kyo, recostado en la cama, mientras oía como iori despedía al médico.

"Quedar embarazados…. Acaso… sigue pensando que estamos juntos… que objetivo tiene eso?" Seguía tratando de entender.

-Parece… que quieren… timarnos…- Iori, perspicaz y muy intuitivo, daba en el clavo, asomándose por la puerta, viendo a Kyo recostado en la cama. – No voy a dejar que nos separen… con cuentitos de vieja… pero… les vamos a seguir el juego…- Sentenció.

-Si…. Esta vez…. Te dejaré a ti… meterte…- Contestó Kyo.- Y hablando de meterte… dime, que pasó con eso de violarme?- Mirando de forma provocativa.

-Tu lo pediste!!- Saltando sobre Kyo.

-Oye el pie!- Se quejaba.

-Seré cuidadoso… Kusanagi pervertido, yo tenía razón, tienes alma de masoquista…- Se relamía, mientras despojaba a Kyo de sus ropas. – Vamos… abre esas piernas…- Dijo, sonriendo macabramente.

Esa tarde sería perfecta para amarse, y para preparar…. Una trinchera propia… todo parecía indicar que pronto habría que enfrentarse, aún contra su voluntad de herir sentimentalmente a Yuki, Kyo sabía que debería enseñarle una lección, si los planes de su ex novia eran tan macabros como él imaginaba, pero… Yuki recibiría más de una lección….a pesar de no merecerlo…

_COMENTARIOS:_

_O-O No me jodan! Juaaaa!! Kyo cayendo por las escaleras, debo admitir que me lo imaginé y todo, logró arrancarme una sonrisa sin dudas!! XDXDXD_

_Jo! Esta vez hubo mucho cambio se escena, pero como verán, no doy puntada sin hilo, por algo lo hice así, (además a las 03:13 AM, que esperan? XD), bueno, lamento si no les gusta como va la cosa… si les gusta… grax! n.n… sino… :p tenga, jajajaja_

_Me retiro, como siempre delirando por la vida, escuchando una banda argentina que ni se como se llama, y encima no me gusta mucho la música, pero a la radio no se le puede pedir mucho… y a esta hora, me alegro de no terminar escuchando "la bamba" en árabe (paren que eso me pasó enserio XD)_

_Off topic: Cumplí tres años con mi amor!! 0, te amo bomboncito!! Tu pet asesino te ama!! (o.o… ignoren eso ultimo o/o)_

_LUCIUS. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Inesperada confesión, nueva alianza.**

Tarde fresca en Tokio, en el bar las cosas volvían a funcionar, después de una semana de descanso, Iori y Kyo volvieron a sus labores, el dueño estaba bastante tranquilo, y el flujo de la clientela de a poco volvía a la normalidad.

-Puf! Tres cafés y un licuado…- Kyo, más que agotado se acercaba a la barra, con su anotador.

-Salen…- Iori de inmediato se puso a hacerlos.

Kyo se apoyó contra la barra, de espaldas a esta. Miraba a la clientela, un rato de paz, pero… poco le duró, como era de esperarse, Benimaru volvió al bar, una vez que se enteró de que este había reabierto.

El rubio entró desafiante como siempre, se sentó en la butaca más cercana a la registradora, apoyó sus manos en la barra, y comenzó a seguir a Iori con la mirada.

–Hola Kyo.- Sin quitar sus ojos del pelirrojo.

-Benimaru, que pasa?- Preguntó Kyo, "Seguro que él está metido en todo esto". Pensó.

-Ah… nada, estoy feliz…- Dijo, mirándolo de reojo.

-Por?- Kyo actuaba fríamente.

-Yuki está mucho mejor que antes… está más animada, aunque la veo algo gordita…- Dijo, mirando a Kyo.

-Gordita?...- Kyo estaba sorprendido por el comentario. Tan directo sería Benimaru?

-Mira Kyo… no quiero amargarte el día, pero… deberías hablar con ella, urgente… es importante, que ella te lo diga.- Contestó.

-Que quieres?- Iori entraba en la charla.

-Hoy no pienso beber nada…- Dijo el rubio, levantándose de su asiento. – Iori… amas mucho a Kyo?- Preguntó, con su mirada posada en a barra.

-Si… soy un Yagami, debería odiarlo, verdad? Pero… prefiero esto, es mejor, es mucho mejor…- Dijo, mirando a Kyo.

-Bueno… no importa, solo… rayos, estoy viejo para estas burradas de niños…- Dijo, acomodándose el cabello. –Nos vemos.- Concluyó, retirándose en silencio del bar, abrazándose a sí mismo, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, y un nudo en la garganta.

-Rayos…- Dijo Iori. –Tú me estás haciendo bueno… - Saliendo detrás de la barra.

–Cúbreme.- Dijo el pelirrojo, saliendo a buscar a Benimaru.

Benimaru estaba parado en la puerta del bar, que era lo que le pasaba? Porque no había dicho nada?, Estaba parado mirando al suelo, apretando sus puños, en silencio.

-Te doy una oportunidad…- Iori irrumpió el silencio del hombre.

-Eh?- Dijo, volteando a ver.

-Para decir la verdad, si lo haces… no voy a odiarte… solo una oportunidad, dilo… sino, lárgate, y preparate para tu castigo.- Firme y decidido, Iori se plantó cara a cara con aquel rubio, quien parecía haber perdido su habitual brillo.

-Es… Yuki… está… ella… Shingo, es todo una farsa…- Balbuceaba, apretando los dientes, al borde de las lágrimas.

-Por que?- Dijo, sin mosquearse.

-Porque… yo… Iori… me gustas… y… se que, esto es una niñada por eso, no quiero seguir en todo esto… sé que estoy traicionando a Shingo y a Yuki… pero…- Se explicaba, casi a la fuerza, las palabras salían apretadas de su boca, algunas lagrimas se escaparon, rodando por su rostro, que estaba pálido por los nervios que lo invadían.

-Bien, sabes… que en otra situación, te roztisaría por esto, verdad?- Iori miraba fijamente a los ojos de Benimaru.

-Si… pero…- Seguía conmocionado.

-Gracias, por apreciarme, pero, estoy con Kyo… ahora… voy a volver al bar… y… no quiero volver a verte…- Serio e inamovible.

-Perdóname por favor, Iori…- No quería perder esa pequeña confianza que había entablado con Iori, gracias a Kyo.

-No quiero volver a verte con esa… cara de pez globo…. Que pones cuando lloras, es espantosa….- Sonriendo, y sorprendiendo.

-Eh?- No entendía ni un poco, esa reacción en el pelirrojo.

-Mira bien… vas a entrar a ese bar, vas a sentarte en la barra… y le vas a pedir disculpas a Kyo, y a contarnos todo… ok? Y luego…- Sentenció.

-Si… lo que sea, mientras no me odies…- Decía, algo tímido.

-Y luego… vas a buscarme como lo haces siempre, y yo me voy a enojar… y Kyo va a tratar de separarnos…- Dijo el pelirrojo, sonriéndole.

-Gracias…- Dijo él. –Veo que amas mucho a Kyo, como para… perdonarme…- Muy acertado el rubio.

-Si… es por él, no quiero que pierda más amigos por mi culpa… si me amas… entonces… vas a respetar a Kyo y a mi decisión de querer estar con él…- Concluyó. Media vuelta y el joven Yagami volvió al bar, para trabajar como de costumbre.

Benimaru entró siguiendo a Iori, secando sus lagrimas, Kyo lo miraba como pidiéndole una explicación, el rubio apenas lo miraba a los ojos, aún así se sentó junto a Kyo, dispuesto a aclarar todo.

--

-Que rayos te poseyó para hacer esto?!- Kyo estaba sorprendido de todo lo que Benimaru confesó.

-No lo sé, me dejé llevar por las locuras de Shingo, perdí mi norte…- Dijo, mirado a Iori continuar con sus quehaceres. – Lo lamento Kyo, me odias?- Preguntó, mirando de reojo a su amigo.

-No, no puedo odiarte, pero que estoy molesto contigo, lo estoy… eres un idiota, estás grande para estas payasadas, como pudiste inducir a Yuki a esto…- Seguía reclamando.

-Mira, yo se lo ofrecí una vez, ella aceptó de inmediato Kyo… no lo digo para salvar mi pellejo, es la verdad…- Contestó el rubio. – Me sorprendió que haya aceptado, luego Shingo me dijo… porque no serrucharle el piso a ella también?... – Seguía con su relato.- Porque no? Me pareció cruel al principio, pero… si hubieras visto lo calculadora que fue yuki, en ese momento… me di cuenta, que necesitaba una lección…- Dijo el rubio.

-Calculadora?- Kyo no podía creer ese cambio de actitud en la muchacha.

-Ja! Cuando le ofrecimos con Shingo… el quedar embarazada… primero me dijo a mí de… tu sabes…- Se sonrojaba. –Pero luego dijo: "mejor Shingo, si sale rubio… va a sospechar", estaba decidida…- Comentaba.

-Rayos Benimaru! Esto no es un chiste! Esto es algo serio! Enserio querían encajarme un hijo de Shingo!?- Kyo perdía la paciencia. –Uds. son dos tarados, y ella… ella… mira, mejor no lo digo… por que no me gusta insultar a las mujeres…- Dijo, golpeando la mesa con rabia.

-Perdón por interrumpir.-Iori se metía en la charla. –Tienes una mesa…- A Kyo.

-Benimaru,. Hazme un favor… vente a casa esta noche y seguimos la charla… Kyo… pásale la dirección…- Dijo Iori, viendo que era una charla para un buen rato, y, que la presencia de Benimaru distraía a Kyo de sus labores, prefirió esa poco cómoda decisión.

-Bien…- Kyo anotó la dirección del departamento en una hoja de su anotador, luego se lo pasó a Benimaru, este aceptó la dirección, la metió en su bolsillo y se puso de pie.

–Bueno, entonces me voy, hasta la noche… a que hora?- Preguntó, mirando tanto a Iori como a Kyo.

-11… puedes?- Dijo Kyo.

-Ahí estaré…- Dijo Benimaru, retirándose. –Hasta la noche!- Dijo, más animado, saliendo del bar.

"Bueno… al menos… será mi amigo… es mejor así… aunque me duela, no soy un niño para hacer estas cosas, lo siento Yuki… Shingo…" pensó el rubio, caminando rumbo a su propio departamento.

--

-Estoy destrozado….- Kyo entraba al departamento, después de un día de mucho trabajo, posando su bolso sobre el sillón del living.

-Ah… que hora es?- Iori entraba detrás de él, cerrando la puerta.

-11… nos retrasamos…- Dijo Kyo, sentándose en el sillón.

-Benimaru va a llegar, hay algo de comer?- Preguntó Iori, dejando su bolso sobre la mesa.

-Rayos! No teneos nada!- Poniéndose de pie.

Ni un segundo tuvieron los dos jóvenes para entrar en pánico por la falta de comida, que el timbre sonó, obviamente, era Benimaru.

-Rayos, ya llegó la reina!- Dijo Iori. –Voy a abrirle.- Acercándose a la puerta.

-Kyo… soy yo…- Benimaru se anunciaba, detrás de la puerta.

-Ya… ya te abro.- Iori abría algo fastidiado. Con su cara de pocos amigos, recibió a Benimaru, pero, en cuanto vio que el rubio traía un recipiente, con, aparentemente comida, su cara cambio por completo. –Que traes ahí?- Dijo, mirando al recipiente, y dejando pasar a Benimaru.

-Ah… un poco de tempura, unas empanadas… arroz, pescado… sobraron… hice demasiado… para Yuki, la estamos engordando…- Dijo el rubio. –También tengo galletas dulces en el bols…- No terminó su frase que el pelirrojo lo despojó tanto del recipiente, como del bolso, para llevarlos a la cocina, para calentar la comida, como si de una presa de tratara.

Benimaru, sorprendido, cerró la puerta detrás de él, Kyo se acercó para ponerle llave a esta. Luego tanto Kyo como Benimaru se sentaron en el sillón.

-Trajiste de comer?- Kyo miraba a Iori en la cocina, preparando todo para comer.

-Supuse que vendrían de trabajar con hambre, y… conociéndote a ti… y a Iori, diría que ninguno preparó nada antes de salir al trabajo, verdad?- Dijo, mirando a su amigo.

-Bueno, nos salvaste la vida, estoy que muero de hambre, hoy tuvimos mucho que hacer…- Kyo seguía con la mirada pegada en la cocina.

-Trajiste cerveza?!- iori sacaba un pack de cervezas del bolso de Benimaru.

-Si no toman… está bien… yo…- Dijo Benimaru.

-Estás loco….?! Al fin, hace como una semana que no tomo una…- Dijo iori.

-Jajaja! Vaya, veo que les salve la vida, de enserio…- Se reía el rubio.

-Somos unos vagos para ir de compras, además el bar es un trabajo de tiempo completo.- Kyo acotaba. –Bueno, en cuanto esté la comida… hablamos…- Ordenó.

Con la comida en la mesa, dispuesta sobre varias bandejas, los tres hombres comenzaron a servirse, de verdad que se había pasado con las medidas, Benimaru. Había suficiente para saciarlos a los tres y que sobrara también.

Cervezas abiertas, bocas llenas, y panzas contentas, XD… los tres comían en silencio, hasta que Benimaru decidió hablar.

-Bueno… seguro, en un rato Yuki te va a llamar, Kyo…- Dijo el rubio, agarrando una empanada. –Díganme que no es de cerdo, porque voy a reventar…- Comentó.

-No, las de cerdo me las devoré yo, debe ser de verduras…- Acotaba Iori.

-Y que le digo?- Kyo, con la boca llena (¬¬).

-Tu síguele el juego… oigan… me perdonan en serio?- Con una mirada de cachorrito regañado.

-Mmm está bien… pero con una condición…- Iori estaba de excelente humor, debido a la comida, obvio (XD).

-Si?- Preguntaba el rubio.

-Que vayas al mercado de la vuelta… y nos traigas más cervezas… mañana entramos más tarde, el dueño está con problemas personales, y vamos a abrir a la tarde, no más…- Comentó.

-Hecho, termino esta empanada y voy…- Benimaru muy animado, por la clemencia de Iori y Kyo ante sus irracionales e infantiles actos.

Después de la empanada de verdura (ah… quiero una T-T) Benimaru se retió en busca de más cervezas.

La noche pasó de charla en charla, yuki nunca llamó, la chica se había quedado dormida, pero, eso tuvo sin cuidado a los tres hombres, quienes pasaron afianzando la nueva unión entre ellos.

Tanto la habrán afianzado… que la mañana los sorprendió a los tres en el mismo cuarto…. (No… por favor, no cierren la ventana!!XD)

-Eh??...- Un Iori, invadido por la resaca, se despertaba al sonido del despertador, eran 10 de la mañana.

-Ya es hora de levantarnos…?- Kyo de la otra punta de la cama, también abría sus ojos a un nuevo día.

-Oh… no quiero…- Benimaru, en el medio de ambos, volteaba su mirada, para no sentir los rayos de sol en sus ojos.

-……..-Iori miraba al intruso en la cama, casi petrificado, miró a Kyo, y este, le devolvió la mirada de terror, mientras que Benimaru estaba sin querer mirar a ninguno, temblando por dentro.

-OH…. RAYOS…. MIERRRDAAA…- Iori salía de la cama, al mirarse a sí mismo, descubrió su cuerpo desnudo.

-No… esperen… no…- Kyo seguía tapado por las sabanas.

-Ah…. Ah… AHHHHHHH!!- Benimaru salió disparado hacia el baño en un ataque de histeria.

-KYO ERES UN PERRO PERVERTIDO!- Iori estaba sin poder o querer creerlo.

-Yo!? TU Y EL, Y YO….- Kyo seguía en la cama.

Que mal que les resultan las cosas a quienes no controlan sus licores… jejeje, la mañana se pasó de grito en grito… una nueva trinchera había surgido… una curiosa e inmoral, trinchera. Oo

_COMENTARIOS:_

_O/O………… OH!! Me voy de aquí! Estoy muy loco, y esto se puso escabroso!! XD, que trío mágico… por no decir otra cosa… jajajaja, no me maten, no me insulten, pero… díganme… que creen que pasará ahora?? Mmm…. Nadie lo sabe… (Excepto yo, claro XD), ya no me importa nada… esto se volvió un desastre de proporciones locas, y sobrepasé mis limites de delire… me retiro hasta un nuevo capitulo… dejen reviews… o no sabrán como sigue (aunque creo en este caso, que eso es mejor XD)_

_LUCIUS._

_PD: Escucho el himno argentino, por la rock n´pop, (radio argentina) son las 12.58 de la noche… Oíd mortales el grito sagrado, libertad libertad!!" Viva la patria, mierda!!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sad but true?**

Tarde de trabajo en el bar, Benimaru estaba sentado a la barra, tomando un café, sin hablar con Iori, este, lo ignoraba tratando de no pensar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

El teléfono del bar sonó, el dueño acudió a atender, era Yuki. De inmediato llamó a Kyo para que fuese a atender a la chica, este dejó la bandeja sobre la barra y se fue detrás de ésta para atender el llamado.

Benimaru y Iori cruzaron miradas, sabiendo de qué se trataría.

-Hola…- Yuki algo apagada.

-Hola- Kyo, frío e indiferente.

-Quisiera hablar contigo… por favor…- Dijo ella.

-Claro, dime… te sientes bien? Te noto algo decaída…- "Vamos, ya dilo" pensaba Kyo.

-Eh… algo, no me siento bien, me gustaría ir al medico contigo, me acompañas… no tengo a nadie…- Decía la chica.

-Claro… dime cuando, yo estoy algo ocupado con el bar…- Kyo le seguía el juego.

-Mañana?- Preguntó Yuki.

-Está bien, mañana…- Kyo ni se inmutó. – Llámame para encontrarnos.- Concluyó.

-Seguro, hoy a la noche te llamo…- Ella seguía algo tímida.

Kyo colgó el tubo del teléfono, miró hacia Iori Y Benimaru, su rostro lo decía todo, había llegado el momento de la verdad, el momento... en que desenmascarían a Yuki...

Benimaru, al igual que Iori, le devolvieron la mirada, también decididos... claro que, segundos después la mirada de decisión se convirtió en un sonroje triple... bajaron la mirada, intentando borrar la repentina imagen de la noche anterior, que se les había colado en sus pensamientos.

-Mejor... me voy...- Benimaru, levantándose de su asiento.

-Claro...- Iori miraba hacia abajo, limpiaba la barra con un trapo, la limpiaba con fuerza sonrojado, ni quería hablarle al rubio.

-Cuanto es?...- Benimaru, seguía tímido.

-Eh... va por la casa...- Tembloroso, el pelirrojo respondió. -Últimamente, muchas cosas van por la casa...- Dijo, sonrojándose aún más.

-Quieren... que nos encontremos... antes?- Benimaru.

Iori lo miraba. "Maldito!! No estás conforme con lo que ya hicimos, que no deberíamos haber hecho, que ni quiero imaginar que fue, ni..." Iori pensaba, mirando con espanto al hombre.

-Digo... para ir al medico... con Yuki, lo recuerdas?- Benimaru, tratando de guiar a Iori, antes de que este le lance algo por la cabeza.

-Ah... como quieras, arregla con Kyo...- Dijo, apático.

-Bueno...- Benimaru se retiraba, pero antes... su genio fue más fuerte que él, y tuvo que decir algo que no debía. -No recuerdas...?- Mirando con malicia.

-Vete.- Frío y serio.

-Kyo... conmigo... y tu... te uniste... a él... algunas... imágenes...- Decía, provocativo.

-VE-TE...- Insistía, agrandando sus ojos.

-Después... recuerdo... a ver... ah, si, tu fuiste el amo y señor... eso si lo recuerdo...- Seguía, Benimaru.

-Para tu información, eso no volverá a pasar... jamás... y vete ya, idiota...- Iori, refunfuñaba.

El rubio sonrió muy alegre, se retiró altanero y triunfante, después de todo, algo había hecho con su amado Yagami.

-Eh, bobo...- Iori, deteniendo el paso de Benimaru, con su llamado.

-Si?- Sin voltear a verlo.

-Gritaste mucho...- Sonrió mirando a un costado. Parece que también algo recordaba, aunque lo había negado.

* * *

Benimaru se fue, petrificado, de nada le servía hacerse el superado con Iori, él... en desvergonzado le ganaba seguro, se retiró acalorado con el comentario, camino a la casa de Yuki.

Esta sería la última visita, después estaba seguro que ni Shingo ni la chica volverían a hablarle, si quedaba en evidencia, sería el final de la amistad. Pero... el ya había tomado su decisión, solo podía esperar a ver lo que ocurría.

Entró al departamento, Yuki estaba sentada a la mesa... lo vio entrar, no dijo nada, algo no le gustaba en la presencia de Benimaru, como si sospechara algo.

Pero, él, sin notar esta extraña desconfianza, entró, la saludó y se sentó a la mesa.

-Como está todo?- Dijo, sonriéndole.

-Cansada, llamé a Kyo...- Dijo ella.

-Ah... y que paso?- Preguntó, simulando su interés.

-Nada, aceptó venir mañana conmigo al doctor...- Parca y seca.

-Veo... genial! Estas muy cerca Yuki...- Benimaru, simulando su alegría, apoyó su mano sobre la mano de la chica, ella le sonrió. En ese momento, Shingo interrumpió el momento, llegando con bolsas de compras.

-Bueno, al fin! Señor que no responde el móvil...- Dijo el chico, entrando a la casa, y apoyando las bolsas sobre la mesa.

"Móvil?" pensó..., en ese momento la imagen de su móvil sobre la mesa de luz de Kyo se le vino a la mente, lo había olvidado!! Y ahora? Que excusa poner?

-Eh... ah, bueno... es porque... ah! Mi móvil!!- Simulaba el hombre, se puso de pie, tanteándose los bolsillos. -No me digas que lo perdí!!- Decía, nervioso.

-Oh rayos, Benimaru, lo que te faltaba, perder tu móvil, mira si kyo te llama?!- Shingo, cayendo en el engaño del rubio.

-Bueno, un error lo tiene cualquiera... tal vez lo perdí en el bar...- Benimaru seguía excusándose.

-No puedes volver al bar, mañana... será el gran día... si vas ahora...- Decía Shingo.

-No hay nada malo con que vaya ahora, después de todo, es un percance...- Benimaru.

-Acompáñalo, Shingo, acompaña a Benimaru a buscar su móvil...- Yuki, seguía desconfiando.

-No puedo!! Kyo y yo... estamos enemistados, lo olvidas?!- Shingo.

-Entonces llama, y pregunta si lo perdiste ahí.- Yuki, a Benimaru. En ese momento, el rubio notó que ya no confiaban tanto en él... un error, y quedaría evidenciado antes de tiempo... debía calmarse y pensar como salirse de esa...

-Claro...- Poco interesado, Benimaru fue hasta el teléfono ante la mirada aguda de Yuki, Shingo seguía ignorando que es lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidad. Pero, el rubio lejos de atontarse, pensó rápido una salida, no quería hablar delante de ellos con Kyo o Iori temía que ellos no captaran las indirectas y quedara al descubierto. -Pero... el bar tiene identificador de llamadas, aunque sabe que les hablo a Uds... No les parecerá raro que llame de tu casa, ahí...- Dijo Benimaru, antes de levantar el tubo.

-Tiene razón.- Shingo.

-Entonces... ve... no hay más opción...- Yuki, seria, y poco conforme.

-Si... claro...- Benimaru tampoco estaba conforme con volver al bar, pero otra opción no tenía, aún así insistió una vez más. -Dejémonos de preocuparnos, mañana paso por el bar...- lanzó un último comentario al aire.

-Bien... mañana...- Yuki prefirió no insistir, quería ver como seguía el asunto, talvez, solo estaba sensible... debido a su "embarazo"...

--

* * *

-Y que haremos con Benimaru...?- Tímidamente peguntaba Kyo. Era de noche, ya estaban en el departamento, después de una cena rápida, los amantes estaban en la cama, listos para dormir.

-Nuestro...amante?- Algo burlón, Iori.

-Ya... eso fue terrible...- Kyo se lamentaba.

-No lo sé... mientras sea con él...- Dijo resignado. -Lo hecho... hecho está... mejor piensa en mañana... tendrás el día libre... y será muy duro.- Comentó.

-Mientras sea con él, que?!- Kyo, algo molesto con el comentario.

-No te gusta?- Preguntó Iori.

-No... es mi amigo...- Dijo Kyo.

-Ah... pues no hay nada que hacer, será nuestro amigo con beneficios...extra...- Decía muy jocoso.

-No sigas.- Kyo volteó la mirada, trataba de negarse lo que su mente le había hecho recordar durante todo el día; pantallazos de escenas de placer, gemidos, gritos, caricias y demás cosas que había compartido con su rubio amigo y con su amante, Iori.

Un momento de silencio y luego el sonido de algo vibrando sobre la mesa de luz de Kyo puso en alerta a los amantes. Kyo miró hacia la mesa, ahí estaba el celular de Benimaru vibrando, Iori también se percato de la presencia del aparejo. -Atiendo?- Preguntó Kyo.

-Fijate quien llama...- Dijo Iori.

Kyo tomó el aparato en sus manos, la llamada provenía de un número desconocido, no era seguro atender... -Seguro lo olvidó, y nos llama de una caseta...- Comentó Kyo.

-No importa, dejalo... dejalo en la cocina, para que nos moleste... no atenderemos, ni lo apagaremos... puede que sea Yuki, o Shingo, intentando localizarlo...- Sabia decisión de Iori, el celular pasaría la noche en la cocina, después de un rato, paró de vibrar. Los dos volvieron a la cama, y a dormir, listos para afrontar el día tan esperado.

--

* * *

7.00 A.M., Yuki esperaba sola en la puerta del consultorio, era una mañana cálida, la chica estaba nerviosa, tenía un pequeño bolso de mano, el cual asía con fuerza de los nervios. Después de unos minutos de espera, Kyo apareció ante la chica, junto a IOri. La chica se sentía atacada con la presencia indeseada de Iori, aunque... también pensó que sería ideal que el pelirrojo estuviese presente. Lo que ella no había esperado era que del lado contrario dos figuras conocidas se acercaran; Benimaru venía a paso lento junto a Shingo.

-Que... hacen... aquí?- Preguntó Yuki, algo espantada.

-No sabíamos si Kyo te acompañaría... queríamos estar presentes...- Dijo Benimaru.

-Estamos para apoyarte...- Shingo comentaba. "Este es el momento en que quedarás como una idiota..." Pensaba malicioso.

-"Apoyarte"?- Preguntó Kyo.

-Pronto lo sabrás...- Benimaru respondió, con una mirada de satisfacción.

-Veo...- Iori seguía a un costado, "Vaya que eres buen actor..." Pensaba, viendo como Benimaru se esforzaba para mostrarse del otro "bando".

Después de un silencio incomodo, producido por esperar a que el medico abriera la puerta, el grupo ingresó al consultorio. El doctor quedó sorprendido de ver semejante escolta para un paciente solo.

Yuki ingresó primera que todos, saludó al profesional, e ingresó a la sala, el resto se quedó esperando afuera, excepto por Kyo quien parecía querer entrar junto a Yuki.

-Vienes conmigo?- Preguntó Yuki.

-Si... para eso me llamaste, no?- Dijo Ingresando a la sala después que el médico. Nada lo sorprendió al entrar a la sala, que hubiera un equipo de ecografía listo para ser usado. "Ya lo temía..." Pensó.

La chica asintió tímida, se sentó en la camilla, viendo como cerraba el medico la puerta. Largó un suspiro, y echo su mirada a Kyo, este, estaba parado, cruzado de brazos a un costado de la camilla. "Es hora..." Dijo.

-Bien Yuki?, estás lista?- Sonrió el doctor, preparando el equipo ubicado a la cabecera de la camilla.

-Si doctor...- Volteando a ver a su ex pareja, sonreía feliz, recostándose sobre la camilla. Kyo, por el contrario estaba parco, no mostraba emoción alguna. Entonces el medico comenzó el procedimiento. Con la máquina encendida untó un gel sobre el pequeño aparato, conectado a la pantalla, y así... comenzó la "función".

-Como verás... Yuki, vine hasta aquí... porque... lamento informarte que no estás embarazada...- Kyo se imponía, mientras el medico pasaba la bolilla sobe el vientre de la joven. -Tus... propios amigos te dieron la espalda en esta...- Seguía firme Kyo.

Yuki estaba espantada, que pasaría si no estaba embarazada en verdad, acaso Shingo y Benimaru se habían vuelto en su contra?. -Que... que dices, Kyo?!- Preguntó horrorizada.

-No se que piensa ud señor Kusanagi...- Comenzó el doctor, mirando seriamente a Kyo. -Pero aquí... hay claramente un latido...- Dijo el hombre, señalando a la pantalla, donde se podía visualizar actividad con suma claridad.

Frío... sudor frío recorrió la espalda del castaño, se quedó perplejo y horrorizado, su mundo parecía derrumbarse por un instante, pero, luego su propia conciencia lo tranquilizó... se relajó y sonrió.

-Kyo... te amo tanto...- Dijo Yuki, confundiendo la sonrisa de Kyo, creyendo que el hombre se había conmovido con la noticia.

-Esperame aquí...- Dijo Kyo, caminando hacia la puerta. Yuki lo dejó irse, pensando que el hombre iría a anunciar la noticia a sus amigos.

Kyo salió de la sala, se asomó por la puerta de ésta y fijo su mirada en Shingo, quien, junto al resto de la "comitiva" esperaba sentados en los sillones de hall. El viejo aprendiz de Kyo levantó la vista, listo para oír la noticia, "Yuki había mentido...", pero para su desgracia, Kyo salió campante, caminando hacia él, muy confiado, extendió su mano con una amplia sonrisa. -Felicitaciones...papá...- Dijo.

Shingo quedó petrificado, Iori corrió la mirada, para ocultar sus ganas de estallar en una sonora carcajada, y Benimaru? él estaba espantado, pero a la vez no podía evitar esa sensación de decirles..."Se lo tenían merecido".

_COMMENTS...: UUUUUUUUUUUUUAJUJAUAUJAUJAUJAUJUA!! LES SALIÓ MAL! RE-MAL!!_

_PERDEDORES!!XD, bueno ya... después de haber sido abducido... volví! Si!! Ahora seguiré esta historia que llega a su final... llega?... hum, ya veremos... por el momento... agradezco a quienes me han dejado reviews, a todos... muchas gracias por leer... ya habilitaré los reviews anónimos, lo prometo! TT_

_Me retiro escuchando: Yesterday is gone (Lenny Kravitz) XD_

_LUCIUS._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hopeless....**

En todo este tiempo jamás imaginó una resolución así, siempre deseoso de complicar esa relación que nacía en sus narices... su amado maestro no lo había traicionado en verdad, porque... jamás había pasado algo, más allá de una amistad y una enseñanza, entre ellos... pero él, así lo sentía. Esa relación era una traición, una dura bofetada, pero también un castigo, un castigo por no haber actuado cuando debió... aunque Yuki estaba antes que Iori, Yuki era algo frágil e insegura, y... Shingo creía que algún día podría quitarla del medio, pero... A Iori?

Como correr del medio a pelirrojo indomable, fuerte y duro, como?! Él se había interpuesto en su camino hacia Kyo, y la única salida posible fue tramar un plan, tan macabro como estúpido... usando a Yuki, la amante desplazada, y con la ayuda de Benimaru... alguien que deseaba la compañía de Iori más que nada en el mundo... así se hundió en esa empresa... cuyo resultado fue un golpe más grande que perder a Kyo ante Yuki...

Ahora, parado cara a cara con su maestro, quien, de forma socarrona mantenía su mano estrechada hacia él, para "felicitarlo", Shingo estaba realmente cayendo en cuentas que su plan... su idea... fue una de las peores... y las consecuencias de éste... eran las mas difíciles de afrontar.

-Y? No dices nada?- Kyo seguía altivo, triunfante ante Shingo.

-No... No puede ser...- Dijo el muchacho, moviendo su cabeza hacia ambos lados, negando que esa afirmación fuese cierta.

-Papá!?- Benimaru se puso de pie, reincorporado ya, del primer impacto. -Shingo! Acaso no te cuidaste!? Eres...- Benimaru estaba que trinaba.

-Ya rubio... después de todo, salimos ganando...- Iori parecía relajado.

-Que dices Kyo? Es obvio que... ese... pequeño es tuyo...- Tragando saliva, Shingo.

-Ya basta Shingo...- Benimaru, se cruzó de brazos para continuar, se acercó hasta Shingo, esos ojos celestes reflejaban lo que el rubio sentía, ese dolor por tener que traicionar a Shingo, a pesar de estar haciendo lo correcto. -Basta... ya... perdiste...- Sentenció.

-No! No es mío!! Es de él!!- Señalando a Kyo. -Por...porqué!? No puede ser...- Estaba espantado, asustado, nervioso... sin saber como responder a semejante acusación, Shingo entró en pánico y sin pensarlo ni meditarlo, sólo empujó a Kyo hacia atrás y corrió desesperado hacia la puerta, para huir de ese lugar.

-No! No te vayas!- Kyo, apenas alcanzó a reponerse del empujón y extender su mano, que Shingo ya había pegado el portazo, dejándolo a él, a Iori y Benimaru estupefactos ante tal reacción.

La conmoción no duró mucho, el profesional se puso de pie, y salió al hall para calmar las aguas. -Pero que ocurre... por favor, esto es un consultorio medico!- Exclamó el hombre.

-Lo sentimos, solo fue una pequeña... discusión...- Dijo Kyo, bajando la mirada, avergonzado.

Yuki se asomó desde la sala, había oído la charla, ya que había sido a viva voz, tan sólo se asomó para ver las caras acusadoras de los tres conocidos, largó un suspiro y cerró la puerta, para esperar al medico dentro de la sala.

-Yo... hablaré con ella... después...- Dijo Benimaru.

-Esto es un maldito rompecabezas...- Bramó Iori.

-Doctor, podría concluir con los estudios...?- Pidió Kyo.

-En unos minutos estará lista para irse... Sr. Kusanagi.- Dijo el hombre, volteando rumbo a la sala. -No sé que es lo que ocurrió aquí... pero mejor que se preocupen por esa chica, caballeros...- Concluyó el doctor, entrando a la sala.

Los tres hombres se sentaron en el sillón, en silencio, Kyo apoyó sus ante brazos sobre sus piernas, mirando al suelo; Iori apoyó sus brazos sobre el respaldo del sillón, mientras que Benimaru se mantuvo de brazos y piernas cruzadas, mirando el techo. No querían hablar de lo ocurrido, el repentino escape de Shingo era prueba irrefutable de que ese muchacho no estaba listo para hacerse cargo de su "error".

----------------------

Corría espantado, huía de la verdad, huía de lo que él había creado... de nada le serviría, lo sabía... pero no podía dejar de correr por las calles soleadas, esquivando la gente, corría sin pensar, huyó despavorido a su hogar, a refugiarse... de él mismo.

"No puede ser verdad... no puede ser... como pude... que haré... NO, NO, NO!!" Se decía, entrando a su hogar, subió las escaleras hasta su pequeño cuarto y de un golpe cerró la puerta detrás de él. Un segundo de silencio y luego se sentó, deslizando su espalda al ras de la puerta.

-No... Pasó...- Dijo Shingo, apoyando sus manos sobre su cabeza, estaba tan confiado de ganar, que se había cegado a sí mismo, y no había visto los miles de errores que su plan presentaba... pero, ahora ya era tarde. Solo en su habitación, pasó todo el día sentado contra la puerta, ignorando el teléfono, que no dejó de sonar durante todo el día y parte de la noche.

-----------

Kyo había salido del consultorio junto a Yuki, Iori y Benimaru. El rubio consideró que por el momento lo mejor era estar unidos, el desenmascarar a Yuki había quedado en seguidísimo plano con la reciente noticia, así que ofreció al grupo el dirigirse a su cómodo "loft" en la parte residencial en la ciudad.

Los cuatro caminaron hasta el lugar en silencio, Yuki iba junto a Benimaru delante de los dos amantes, quienes también iban en silencio, nadie parecía con ánimos de hablar de nada.

El camino se hizo largo, pero llegaron. El rubio se puso al frente de la caravana para abrir la puerta de entrada al lujoso complejo, entró e hizo pasar a sus "invitados". Los cuatro juntos subieron por el ascensor, en silencio y llegaron al último piso, dónde Benimaru residía.

-Vaya... es tan grande... tu hogar...- Kyo trataba de dar charla.

-Bien a lo loca...- Acotó Iori, al ver el piso de ébano de la sala de estar, junto a un enorme sillón de cuero negro y una mesa de vidrio frente a éste.

-Ya... no seas grosero...- Benimaru, siempre con sus aires de superado entró altivo, se dirigió a la cocina. -Siéntense, pónganse cómodos...- Ofreció en su camino. El resto obedeció en silencio.

-Kyo... yo...- Yuki estaba pasmada, y muy decaída, apenas se animó a dirigirle la palabra a Kyo.

-Callate... por favor, ya no digas nada...- Dijo Kyo.

-Kyo, entiendo que ese gusano de Shingo no va a hacer nada... por... Yuki, así que... entiendo..- Iori, comenzó a hablar. Para el pelirrojo no era fácil, pero conocía la buena voluntad que regía en Kyo, y temía que su amante lo abandonara por ayudar a Yuki, aunque... no podría evitarlo, por eso... tan solo trató de excusarlo y de despedirse correctamente, aunque no lo quisiera. -Bueno, eh... tu puedes cuidar de Yuki, después de todo... solo...- El joven Yagami seguía intentando controlarse.

-No, tu también, callate... Iori... No quiero dejarte, no quiero, así que... deja de hacer el papel de bueno.- Dijo, frío y cortante.

-Vaya que estás molesto...- Dijo Iori.

-Y QUE CREES!?- Dijo, poniéndose de pie. -Tan solo... una vez... una vez en la vida quiero vivir en paz!! Antes eras tú quien me atormentaba... ahora... mis propios amigos se me ponen en contra!! Y... tu... tu...- Señalando a Yuki. -Como pudiste ser tan inconciente!? Que era todo eso que demostrabas conmigo?! EH!? Una fachada!? Rayos Yuki!- Exclamaba, perdiendo el control.

-Lo siento... Kyo...- La muchacha no pudo resistir la tensión, comenzó a llorar en silencio ante la justa acusación de quien tanto amaba.

-No lo puedo creer, lo siento, me dijo lo siento! Oh! Genial, todo resuelto.... Lo siente! Ya está... todos felices!- Gritaba sarcástico.

-No podía dejar que te vayas con... alguien más.... con otro hombre! Lo hice por que te amo!- Se defendía entre llantos, Yuki.

-Voy a la cocina...- Iori se puso de pie, viendo que estaba demás.

-Por favor... Iori, ve... yo... necesito descargarme... gracias...- Dijo suavemente Kyo.

-Bien...- Iori se retiró en busca de Benimaru, dejando a los antiguos amantes a solas.

-Me amas dices...?- Caminando hasta Yuki. -Me amas, y esta es tu forma de desmotarlo!?- Seguía en pie de guerra.

-Que pretendías!? Te fuiste de un día para el otro... me abandonaste... por... por Iori!- Arremetió ella.

-Ah... "Por Iori", que hubiese pasado si me quedaba a tu lado, eh?! Tu solo me querías tener prisionero... eso es todo, ni siquiera... lo hacíamos...- Kyo no se dejaba amedrentar.

-Yo te amo, se que estuve mal, pero... estaba desesperada... y lo que planearon Shingo y Benimaru...- Seguía con su defensa.

-Ah! "Shingo y Benimaru"...claaaaro... pero que pervertidos... seguro te apuntaron con un arma... para que te acostaras con Shingo!... al menos... dime... le hiciste los truquitos que hacías conmigo?- Preguntó furioso, y malicioso.

La respuesta de la chica fue un cachetazo. -Ahora estás ofendida... "santa Yuki"?- Dijo Kyo, alejándose de la chica, caminando por la amplia habitación hasta el ventanal. -Pídele a tu amado hombre, que se encargue de tu... "problema", yo solo te apoyaré, no me sacarás ni un centavo...- Concluyó.

-Kyo...- Sorprendida y espantada por la reacción de Kyo, la muchacha se encontraba desamparada por completo.

-Callate... fin de la discusión.... PARA SIEMPRE.- Sentenció firme. -Voy a la cocina... a buscar a quien amo, y quien me ama y... ME RESPETA... aprende algo... de Iori... niña...- Dijo Kyo, caminando hasta la cocina, dejando a la chica llorar su vergüenza.

El castaño entró a la cocina, allí, Benimaru, apoyado contra la mesada lo esperaba con un vaso de wisky. Lo extendió hasta él. -Toma, algo fuerte....- Dijo el rubio.

-No... No quiero beber... necesito calmarme... fui duro con ella...- Se lamentaba Kyo.

-No Kyo... fuiste justo... y además, te debías esta charla desde el comienzo del problema...- Benimaru excusaba a Kyo. -Y ahora? Que haremos? -Preguntó el rubio.

-Kyo y yo volvemos a casa.- Dijo Iori, haciendo que el castaño volteara a verlo. -Necesitas aclarar tu mente... Benimaru, quedate con la mocosa aquí, por ahora, puedes?- Preguntó Iori.

-Seguro... es la decisión más sabia, Kyo. -Afirmó Benimaru. -Tu ve a tu casa, descansa un poco... yo me quedo con ella... por hoy fue suficiente...- Comentó el rubio. Asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la sala de estar, para ver que hacía Yuki. La chica secaba sus lágrimas y marcaba un número en su móvil, esperaba por unos segundos, cortaba y volvía a marcar el número. -Creo que llama a Shingo...- Dijo por lo bajo.

-Deja que lo haga... el muy basura no le contestará, debe estar bajo su cama, llorando...- Acotó Iori, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Vamos Iori... vamos a casa....- Pidió Kyo, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amante.

-Vamonos...- Asintió Iori, listo para partir a su hogar.

-Yo me encargo de Yuki...- Dijo Benimaru, viendo como los amantes volvían a la sala de estar, para llegar hasta la salida.

-Ya te vas?- Preguntó Yuki, viendo como Kyo se retiraba junto a Iori.

-Por ahora... si... vuelvo mañana, si puedo. -Respondió Kyo.

Benimaru se acercó para abrirles la puerta y dejar que los amantes se retiraran. En cuanto cerró la puerta tras los dos hombres, volteó a ver a Yuki, con un dejo de tristeza.

-Ay querida… en la que nos metimos…- Dijo.

-Me traicionaste, lo supe desde el primer momento…- Acusó Yuki.

-Si, al principio no quería hacerlo, pero tuve que hacerlo… no podía ser cómplice de algo como lo que tu y Shingo planeaban… puede que haya sido artífice de esta locura, pero preferí darle fin… al menos a lo que mi parte respetaba…- Se defendió Benimaru.

-Porqué…. Como supo que era de Shingo, tu… le dijiste, verdad?- Preguntó Yuki.

-Mira… Shingo y yo, te tendimos una trampa… en verdad, modificamos tu test de embarazo, pero tal vez, no fue necesario…- Dijo el rubio. –Parece que Shingo sí te embarazó después de todo…. Que asco.- Concluyó, apoyando su palma sobre su frente.

-Genial, o sea… que la que iba a salir perdiendo, era yo….- Afirmó molesta.

-Algo así, pero… todo se complicó, cuando fui a contarle la verdad a Kyo… yo pensé que no estabas embarazada, pero resultó que sí, y Shingo… se escapó…- Concluyó.

-Que voy a hacer….?- Se lamentaba Yuki.

-Por ahora, darte una ducha y descansar… ya localizaremos a Shingo… pero, escucha este consejo: Olvidate de Kyo.- Firme y duro, el rubio concluyó su charla para dirigirse al baño, a preparar la ducha para la muchacha.

--------------

La madrugada entró helada al loft del barrio residencial… Yuki, ubicada en la cama del dueño de casa, mientras que éste dormía en la sala de estar, miraba su móvil, llamaba a Shingo y este no le respondía, se estaba quedando dormida, tratando de entender su situación actual… en cuanto el móvil comenzó a sonar, Shingo parecía recuperar su coraje.

-Shingo…- Dijo Yuki al contestar a la llamada.

-Quítatelo…- Dijo Shingo, se oía perturbado, su voz estaba ronca.

-Que dices?- Tratando de comprender.

-Quítatelo… perdiste, Yuki.- Concluyó Shingo, cortando la comunicación, y dejando a Yuki estática ante la propuesta. La chica dejó el móvil a un costado, y se recostó boca arriba, en silencio. "Me las pagarán…. Todos juntos…" se animó a pensar, en la soledad del cuarto.

Comentarios: o_____________o……………………………………. Mamá mía! Ahora si les tocó el 8 a todos!! Que pasó acá! Me fumé todo Konoha otra vez!? XD

Bueno, nada más que acotar que… un Loft es un departamento que carece de paredes divisorias entre habitaciones, tan solo se las puede diferenciar por su decoración y, por obviamente, los elementos típicos que puede tener cada habitación.

En fin, me retiro… escuchando The unforgiven (Metallica).

Este cap está dedicado a todas las telenovelas que he visto y que me han traumado….XD

"A mucha honra… Lucius del barrio soy!!" -

LUCIUS.


End file.
